Cinderella
by Ikuni Hattori
Summary: After their creation, Professor Utonium decided he didn't want kids.  Out in the street and on their own, what will they do when a helping hand leads them to darkness?
1. Chapter 00: Prologue

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. I wish I did . . .**

_Summary: After their creation, Professor Utonium decided he didn't want kids. Out in the street and on their own, what will they do when a helping hand leads them to darkness?_

**Chapter 00-Prologue**

The wind in Townsville blew harshly as three girls huddled together in an alleyway between the pet shop and the grocery store. The pregnant clouds above head threatened to unload their heavy burden upon the three as the sun continued its descent in the far west. Soon, complete darkness enshrouded the town, and the girls began to shiver in fear. A can rattled in the wind from further down the alley and the blonde shrieked as she grabbed onto her sisters to cower.

"It's alright, Bubbles," the redhead told her younger sister. "It's only a rat. And Buttercup can take care of it, if you want it gone. . .Right Buttercup?" she asked her darker haired sister. The one in green nodded.

"Blossom's right, Bubbles. If you want, I can get rid of-"

"No!" Bubbles cut her off. "I mean, I don't want you to. Just, stay with me, please?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes. The two girls nodded and huddled closer to their sobbing sister, their arms and hands covering the blonde's head and smoothing her hair. Headlights and the sudden rumble of an engine made the three cringe further into the garbage pile in an attempt to hide from anything that would want to hurt them. Instead of going on like many other cars in the past hour, the long, white limousine with rose tinted windows stopped at the entrance of the alleyway. A tall figure with what looked like horns growing out of the top of his head stepped out and started towards their hiding place. Blossom and Buttercup tried to quiet their sister, but by the time Bubbles went silent, the man was already standing in front of them. All three jumped when he spoke.

"What are you three doing here?" he asked as he crouched down to their level. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup simultaneously cringed from him. The man frowned. "I won't hurt you," he whispered to the three. "In fact, I want to help you. Come live with me. I can offer you protection and warmth, and keep you safe from anything out here," he gestured with his arms, "that would want to harm you." He stretched his hand out to them. "What do you say . . . come home with me?"

Blossom narrowed her eyes at the man in front of them, wary of taking his offer. The one who had created them didn't want them, so why should this man? They were all alone. They were supposed to be alone. They were monsters. The man in white had told them so.

But this man in front of them, this abhorring creature before them . . . he had offered them a place to stay. A stable shelter with a roof over their heads!

"Okay," Blossom nodded, and she let go of her sisters to take his outstretched hand. Bubbles shyly approached him and took his other hand, while Buttercup hesitantly clutched his pant leg between her hands.

"Come on, girls. Let's go home," the man in the white suit stated. He turned back to his stretch limo with the three girls in tow, and once the door slammed shut behind them, the car continued to move. It took no time at all for the girls to fall asleep, convinced of Boogie's sincerity. They never saw his satisfied smile.

* * *

**R&R and you get cookies!**


	2. Chapter 01

**Note: This is not the official new chapter. Go to the next one for more Powerpuff goodness. . .This chapter is merely some of what you have read already. Unless, of course, you wish to reorient yourself with what is happening in the chapter, and wish to read the revisions (however small they may be) that I made. ^.^**

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. I wish I did . . .**

_Summary: After their creation, Professor Utonium decided he didn't want kids. Out in the street and on their own, what will they do when a helping hand leads them to darkness?_

**Chapter 01**

_12 years later_

Glass broke overhead as a piercing scream broke the silence of the still night. Long, red hair whipped in the wind as the teenager of only 17 years watched over the town. With the flick of a wrist, a blonde blur took off from its position behind the redhead. A black haired teen stayed behind "Red," wearing all green.

"I'll follow. Make sure that dolt doesn't do anything stupid again," the teen dressed in green stated, looking up expectantly at Red.

"Go." Green leapt off the building into the air. As soon as Green was absorbed by the night, another scream pierced the air. They were getting close.

* * *

The black haired woman screamed in satisfaction as she was brought to her peak. She lifted her hands up to tangle her fingers into her hair as the man under her, who was at least thirty years older than her, started to writhe. Before he stilled, one of the woman's arms flashed down towards him. Ten seconds later found the naked woman wrapping a fur coat around her shoulders, a nice sum of money in the pockets, the man's throat slit. His blood was already staining the alleyway.

Without a glance back, the woman stepped deeper into the shadows and then launched herself into the air. She hid in a darkened window near the roof of the twenty story building and waited with bated breath. Sure enough, no more than a minute later did the man's girlfriend, no less than 27 years younger than him, stumble across him. Her scream brought a smile to the hovering woman's lips, and she took off to go back to headquarters.

Something bulleted past her in the air, aiming for the ground. Its backdraft of wind almost sent her careening into the wall next to her. In her haste to right herself, she never noticed the small glass vial that slipped out of her pocket to land in the garbage heap below. The woman glared at the dark blur that had rushed past her to get to the distressed twenty-year-old. She decided to merely fly away from that potential fight. She had to report back before the night was out. She flew away into the night, her fur coat staying in place without the use of clips, hooks, or zippers.

* * *

Red looked disdainfully down into the alleyway from the rooftop, his two brothers by his side. The blonde hung his head as Red watched as the police questioned the trembling woman below.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here fast enough," the blonde lamented. Red switched his gaze to his blue wearing brother.

"You are the fastest, among our little group of three, and yet Butch got here before you. Boomer, where the FUCK were you?" Red exploded. Boomer stayed silent, in shame. Red sighed in frustration and then turned his attention to his other brother. "Never mind that. Butch, what did you find here?" The dark haired brother looked at his leader with cold eyes.

"The victim's throat was slit as he was in the middle of an orgasm," he stated. He held something up and tossed it to his brother. "Brick, do you know what that is?"

"A bottle of perfume?" the redhead answered honestly. He held the glass bottle carefully, as if afraid it would explode like a bomb.

"It's a bottled pheromone aphrodisiac used commonly in the Underground. It's more commonly known as Angel Tears. Only one person would have something like this," Butch continued.

"Boogie," Boomer finished with a shiver of disgust.

"We have to report this back to Mojo. He'll want to know about this development. Butch, dispose of this, will you?" Brick asked his brother as he tossed him the bottle. Butch nodded and caught it with nimble fingers. "Let's go." He took off into the air with Boomer following closely behind. Butch faltered for a moment, just staring at the bottle in his hand. He took an experimental sniff of the bottle and his pupils dilated. He pocketed it, and took to the sky to follow his brothers.

* * *

"How did your mission go, in which I have assigned you to perform tonight, in which you have recently returned from?" a gravelly voice asked as the three teenage boys stood behind a chair that sat in front of a wall of TV monitors. Brick stepped forward from the line to give his report.

"We found the corrupt political leader, but he was already lying in an alleyway in a pool of his own blood, his throat slit. It seems that someone else got to him first."

"Did you find out who?" the voice asked. The redhead nodded. He motioned to Butch, and the darker haired boy stepped forward as the older boy stepped back into the line.

"It's someone from Boogie's syndicate, in the Underground. There was a bottle of Angel Tears left on the scene," he stated, his hands held behind his back in an army stance. The voice hummed in thought, and then let out a sharp cough. After the coughing fit subsided, the voice continued.

"Excellent job, boys. You did a job well done tonight, so you may have tomorrow night off. Now, you have school in the morning, in which you will continue your much needed education. Get sleep, which you will surely need after a mission like tonight, and do not make me have to wake you up tomorrow morning, in which I will be very displeased if I must. Do you understand?" the voice asked. Butch stepped back into the line and all three nodded at his question. "Good. Now, dismissed!" The three teens disappeared in three trails of light, and the owner of the voice settled back into his chair to watch the screens again. On the TVs were random scenes of a quiet Fullviewville, most of its inhabitants already settled down in their homes and asleep. Another raucous bout of coughing disturbed the chair's inhabitant's thoughts. When the coughs settled and he could breathe again, the figure wiped blood off of his lips.

* * *

**R&R and you get cookies!**


	3. Chapter 02

**Note: Yes, this is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

The-Fantastic-Story-Writer – Thank you! And as you can see, here is the update!

BXB –Thank you! I always believe it's a compliment if I can make someone monosyllabic. :)

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. I wish I did . . .**

_Summary: After their creation, Professor Utonium decided he didn't want kids. Out in the street and on their own, what will they do when a helping hand leads them to darkness?_

**Chapter 02**

"You're so clumsy! That was our last vial until next month!" a platinum blonde teen screamed at her darker haired sister. The fur clad female merely sniffed dismissively as she continued past the blonde to drop her coat at the edge of the bed. Snatching a washcloth from the stone basin full of water next to the vanity, she sat down and started to wipe herself down. "Buttercup, I'm screaming at you!"

"I heard," Buttercup replied as she cleaned her legs.

"Buttercup, I need that bottle for tomorrow night! Daddy's sending me to a potential customer and I don't want to mess it up!" she whined. Buttercup rolled her eyes at her sister's complaints.

"Bubbles, you'll do fine," the dark woman pacified.

"But if I mess this up-"

"You'll be fine. Father will lose one of his potential clients for now, and in a month that client'll be back, like they always are."

"But-"

"And if you really need it, we can always get Blossom to sweet-talk Father for some more," Buttercup finished.

"You lost another bottle, didn't you?" a voice came from the doorway. Both teens looked to see a girl with vibrant blood red hair in the doorway.

"Blossom!" Bubbles shot into the air and tackled her redheaded sister. Buttercup gave one last swipe on her chest and then threw the rag back into the basin. Standing up, she sashayed over to their shared wardrobe and stepped into a matching set of a bra and panties. Then, the dark haired teen strode to the doorway to liberate her older sister from her youngest.

"Bubbles, she does need to breathe once in a while," Buttercup chuckled good-naturedly. The blonde looked up from the ground and pouted cutely. Buttercup smiled as Bubbles released Blossom.

"Okay, ladies. We have to get to bed. We have school later today and you," Blossom started, pointed at Bubbles, "have a test first period." With a chorus of "yes, Mother!" the three girls settled down in their enormous shared bed and fell asleep, two more swiftly than the third.

* * *

The alarm blared exactly at six o'clock in the morning, waking up not only the trio of sisters but also the two women whose rooms surrounded theirs. Grumbling could be heard through their walls, as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup rose to start their morning rituals. Shrugging into her green dress, Buttercup wrinkled her nose at it.

"I hate this dress! Why couldn't Father have let us pick out our own clothing for once?" she bitched as she rolled the white tights up her legs.

"Because, Buttercup, if you had your way, you would go to school in your newest lingerie, if not naked," Blossom retorted as she strapped on her black Mary-Janes. Bubbles giggled in the background while reaching for the brush on the vanity. Buttercup smirked, tapping the black shoes onto her feet.

"So? At least I'd be in something comfortable," Buttercup replied. She got to her feet and strode over to the vanity where Bubbles was busy brushing her platinum blonde hair. She plucked the hairbrush out of her sister's hand and started brushing her own. Turning her back on Bubbles, she didn't notice her younger sister stand up. Bubbles tackled the darker haired girl and ended up sitting on her back, brush in hand. She started to draw the brush through the older girl's darker locks and Buttercup slumped in defeat. Blossom slid up to her pair of sisters with a bottle of emerald green nail polish. She nudged Buttercup's hands out and started painting them. Buttercup rolled her eyes and let her sisters go through with their pampering of her. She closed her eyes as she savored the feeling of the brush sliding through her shoulder length obsidian locks.

A knock at the door startled the three out of their routine, and the trio of sisters looked up to see their father at the door. His horns gleamed in the low light and he lowered his orange sunglasses to survey his girls.

Bubbles was sitting on top of Buttercup while Blossom sat in front with the bottle of green nail polish poised in the air. All three were frozen and simply stared at him before grins spread out on all three girls' faces. In the blink of an eye, they were all up and flying towards him to give him their hugs. He reciprocated each in turn.

"Good night, girls. Have a great day at school." He twirled his cane beside him as his girls beamed up at him.

"Good night Daddy!"

"Night, Father!"

"Sleep well, Papa!"

"And Buttercup?" The dark haired teen looked at Boogie. "No more fights. I don't want to send Klarissa to your high school again, understand?" Buttercup hung her head.

"Yes, Father," she replied. She then brought her head up with a fire in her eyes. "They're normally the ones who start it anyway! What I do is merely self-defense! They won't stop picking on me, Blossom, and Bubbles because of our clothes and they make fun of you! I won't stand for it!"

"Buttercup," Boogie stated sternly, "I won't stand for you getting into more fights because of silly arguments like that. If a new wardrobe is what you three require, you will find, in your closet, a more adequate substitution," he stated as he waved his hand. Blossom and Bubbles' faces lit up and they immediately flew off to their walk-in closet to see what new clothes had appeared. Buttercup stood sullenly in front of her father, waiting for his dismissal. "And whatever they say about me, you know is untrue. So what if they think horrible things about me? You know better, and that's all you need. Although if you can find out where these bullies live, I'm sure I can send someone to 'rectify' their impressions of me." Boogie smiled and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Now, go change. I want to see what you girls think of the clothes before I go off to bed." Buttercup was at the closet in a streak of green light. In a flash, she joined her sisters in stripping and trying on their new clothes.

Bubbles was the first to leave the closet. Her blue ribbons held her curled platinum blonde hair in her customary pig tails. A black camisole laid underneath a blue off-the-shoulder belly shirt that showed plenty of the skin around her belly button. A silver, decorative metal belt hung off her right hip on top of the black miniskirt that held a triangular slit in the side to show off a bit of her left thigh. Silver bangle bracelets jingled as she twirled around to show her father her new outfit. Her flats were held on by a simple band around the top of the foot, with ballerina laces wrapping around her ankles. Boogie nodded his consent and the blonde squealed in glee.

"I LOVE it, Daddy! Thank you so much!" Her face lit up in glee as she lovingly primped herself in the vanity mirror.

Blossom exited next, her red hair ribbon holding her ruby red hair a little shorter than it was before, barely noticeable amongst her knee length red locks. A ruby pendant rested on top of a red, long-sleeved crinkle blouse trimmed in lace and adorned in an array of little tubed beads and bronze-toned medallions. The ruffled, three-tiered cuffs partially covered her hands, but it also held little hooks that led back to hoops at the elbows to help tie the sleeves up. She wore a pink pleated skirt that ended just before her knees and long, black socks that met up with the skirt. Blossom decided to keep on her black mary janes, figuring she knew how to walk in them and not the high heels that had gone with her outfit. She twirled around similar to how Bubbles had done before her and after seeing the small smile and nod from her father, she flew up to hug him.

"I love it, I love it, I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shrieked as she lifted him in the air and twirled around with him. After setting Boogie back down on his feet, Buttercup decided to exit the closet, letting Blossom join Bubbles at the mirror.

Buttercup would, of course, choose the black combat boots that covered up most of the black fishnets she wore on her legs. The boots covered her up to her knee, and had zippers on each side. A little black dress covered little of her cleavage, ending in a v-neck while the miniskirt with tiny pleats barely covered her thighs. A large silver studded, green leather belt rested on her hips, while a matching bracelet covered her right wrist. A thin black ribbon acted as a choker around her neck and an emerald studded headband held her bangs back from her eyes. She twirled, much like her sisters, to let her father give his approval or disapproval. She waited with bated breath as Boogie scrutinized her wardrobe choice. After an agonizing wait of a few seconds, he finally nodded his assent and Buttercup launched herself at him. She gave him an enormous hug and words of gratitude spilled from her lips.

"I'm glad you like them. However, I have a busy night tonight, so I'm gonna need my sleep," Boogie apologized. "Have a great day at school, girls. Good night." He turned to leave. Bubbles sent pleading eyes toward her redheaded sister. Blossom sighed.

"Papa, wait. I have something I want to ask you." Boogie turned back to survey his eldest daughter. "I know it's not the end of the month yet, but with all of the missions we have been going on, we have gotten extremely low on our Tears. I was wondering. . . .I was wondering if we can have more," Blossom asked, batting her eyelashes in the attempt to look cute. Boogie gave her a hard look.

"I'll think about it. You will know my answer when you three get home from school. Now, get outside before the bus leaves without you. And remember, no flying!" he ordered. As the girls shuffled past him with their backpacks in hand, he placed a kiss on the top of each of their heads.

"Good night, Daddy!" Bubbles trilled as she left the room.

"Have fun at school, girls." He watched until after they turned the corner to get outside and then turned back to their room. Pulling something from his pocket, he threw a small glass bottle onto the bed, and then turned. He proceeded to his room to sleep, closing and locking his door so his room was enshrouded in darkness.

The girls, meanwhile, reached the kitchen and, after each snatched a fruit from the bowl on the counter, filed out to traverse the darkened alleys that led to the Aboveground. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup took to the air to avoid any Underground citizens who were slowly migrating back to their homes for the day. They quickly reached a hole in the ceiling and flew through it, revealing the interior of a busted up house. Grounding themselves to the wooden floorboards, the three girls quickly exited the house to go stand at the corner of the street where the bus stop sign and booth rested. They reached it just in time to see the Fullviewville Public Transportation Bus No. 43 turn the corner a few blocks down the street. When it finally reached the girls' stop, the three boarded and sat in the back, as usual. They waited out the hour and fifteen minute ride to their school, Buttercup grumbling most of the way about not being allowed to fly in the Aboveground and not having a car. Blossom and Bubbles quickly put their headphones in and turned on their music to drown out their sister. After the first fifteen minutes, Buttercup tired of her rant and reduced herself to merely looking out the window with her head resting on her hand to stare at the scenery going by.

Three colored blurs sped past the window with only four stops to go and Buttercup's head whipped up to see what had happened. She looked to see three teenage boys, each about the same age as she and her sisters, land in front of their school, each wearing their own color-coordinated outfit. Her eyes widened. _They could fly?_ Buttercup immediately nudged Blossom as she kept her eyes locked on the three boys, the green clad one especially. _They could fly!_

"What do you want?" Blossom mumbled, wiping the grit form her eyes. She was just waking up.

"Who are they?" Buttercup asked, pointing to the three boys as they rough-housed with each other under one of the many shady trees lining the path that led to school. Blossom blinked once and then turned to wake up their blonde sister.

"Come on, Bubbles, wake up. We're here," she stated just as the bus started to slow down. The vibrant ginger snatched her backpack from where it had fallen on the ground and led the way as her two sisters followed her off the bus. "Bubbles, do you know them?" Buttercup was still openly staring at the green clad teen, admiring his large, green baggy shirt with a yellow frowning smiley face on it. A leather belt with a Cadillac belt buckle held up his standard color camouflage cargo pants. Black Fallen skater shoes with bright green laces clad his feet. A dark green folded bandana held his corn-rowed onyx hair back and his vibrant green eyes shimmered as he tackled his red clad brother, who wore black skinny jeans and a red tee-shirt that had a black flame emblazoned on the front. His feet ended up in the air, covered by black converse as his red baseball cap flew off, revealing his neck-length ponytail. The blonde, blue eyed boy with the white polo shirt, blue jeans, and white vans just stood off to the side as he watched his brothers wrestle, his short cut hair barely ruffling in the slight wind.

"Oh, that's the Rowdyruff Boys. Or that's at least what the rest of the school calls them. The ginger is Brick, who has excelled in the maths and sciences for the past year and a half. The blonde is Boomer who is not only captain of the wrestling and track team, but is also quarterback and captain of the football team. Last, but not least, is the brunette, who also plays football, but is on the defense team. He also is captain of the soccer team and has tried starting a skateboarding team but has failed from lack of interest," Bubbles yawned, bringing a hand up to cover her largely opened mouth. "He's Butch." It took her a few seconds to wake up, and then she turned bright red.

"Yes he is," Buttercup mumbled, having composed herself long enough to discretely shoot the green clothed boy heated looks out of the corner of her eye. She appraised his lean but muscled body and then turned back to her sisters to see both of them blushing, with Bubbles somewhat shyly looking away, while touching the tips of her index fingers together as Blossom resolutely kept her head held high while staring in a completely opposite direction. Buttercup chuckled and led her sisters down the path that led to school. The tone sounded, calling all of the students inside, just as the three passed the tree the boys were under. Boomer turned to face the school just in time to catch Bubbles staring at him. She emitted a small squeak and then sped off to the school, leaving her sisters in her proverbial dust. Butch and Brick ceased in their wrestling and got off the ground. Patting off the dirt from their clothes, they joined their brother to walk into the only school left in the city that would take them.

* * *

**R&R and you get cookies!**


	4. Chapter 03

REVIEWS:

**BXB-It depends. Contact me! And see, an update!**

And special thanks to :

ALERTS:

**SunRose-01**

**lildreamer lil2cool**

and

FAVS:

**The-Fantastic-Story-Writer**

Just on a side note, I changed the setting of the story. Instead of being in Townsville (like it originally was), I changed the city to Fullviewville. All will be understood at a later date. . .hopefully.

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or Danny Phantom. Oh, I wish I did . . .**

_Summary: After their creation, Professor Utonium decided he didn't want kids. Out in the street and on their own, what will they do when a helping hand leads them to darkness?_

**Chapter 03**

Bubbles started talking about anything and everything after she walked up to the table with her lunch tray in hand. She sat down just as the cafeteria's doors slammed open, letting Buttercup sprint to their corner table mostly obstacle-free. Those freshmen kept getting in her way. She tried dusting the flour from her hands as she giggled madly. Blossom didn't even bother looking up from the study guide she had made and the textbook she was cross-referencing it to as her sisters joined her at the table.

"And so Brittany told me that Cher told Brad who told Harry—"

"Harry Pitts?" Buttercup asked incredulously as she stole the dessert from the blonde's tray, taking a seat next to Blossom. Bubbles scowled at her but let it slide.

"Yes, Buttercup, the Harry Pitts. Now, as I was saying, Brad told Harry who told Brittany who told me that the Rowdy's have been here for a little under two years, now, and that they have done spectacular things, but nothing so great as to pass us up," the platinum blonde finished, grabbing her chocolate milk and taking a long drink from it, using the straw. The other two girls froze as they looked at their youngest sister, then to each other, Buttercup frozen of the motion of chewing the cookie that was hanging from her lips while Blossom was on the verge of tearing out a page from her textbook.

"Wha?" Buttercup gaped as the half eaten cookie fell from her mouth. She wiped the crumbs off and then stared at her blonde sister. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"How could we have not noticed them before?" Blossom muttered. She abandoned her book in favor of putting her hand on her chin to think. "Bubbles, you said that they were captains of various sports and teams?" the redhead asked. Bubbles nodded.

"Brick is like you, Blossom. He does the sciency-nerdy thing. He's the leader of the school Anime Club, chess club, and our school's DECA chapter. Butch is—"

"Butch," Buttercup interrupted with a lascivious smile on her face. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making her sisters laugh.

"Butch plays football, but on defense. He's the captain of the boys' soccer team and has tried to start an all males skateboarding team but failed from lack of interest."

"Don't you mean because this school is filled with nerds and preppy jocks who are afraid of getting on a piece of driftwood with four wheels?" Buttercup asked scornfully. Her sisters nodded.

"You got it. And last but not least. . .Boomer." A blush spread across Bubbles' face as she spoke. She kept her eyes trained on the ground the entire time. "Boomer is more popular, like me. A little more preppy, too. He's the captain of the wrestling, track, and football team. He plays quarterback," Bubbles started. Buttercup just had to interrupt once more.

"Ha! The quarterback to go with your captain of the Cheers team," she started. Bubbles blushed even more.

"Buttercup!" she exclaimed, uncaring for now that said blackette was currently filching nachos from her lunch tray. She just laughed at her blonde sister, stealing another chip.

"What I don't understand is how we haven't noticed them for so long!" Blossom reiterated. Buttercup looked up, another smile in place.

"Especially seeing as how they're that hot!" Buttercup interjected. With one look at their blushing sister, Buttercup and Blossom smiled. "And it seems that only we two have been ignorant of their being here. Bubbles certainly knows Boomer!" Buttercup teased. Bubbles turned redder as she tried to hide her face, her lunch forgotten. Her sisters merely laughed at her. The blonde attempted to stutter her response.

"Of course I have to know about them!" she whispered heatedly as she leaned in, making her sisters do the same in turn. "Not only am I cheer captain, and thus have to get to know the team I'm making the cheers for, but I'm also our intelligence gatherer, remember? I have to know when Elmer Sglue blows his nose! We don't want another Glue Monster, do we?" All three girls shuddered in horror as they recounted that battle. Somehow, the monster had gotten to the Underground and started making a mess everywhere. That was NOT a battle they wanted to repeat.

"Well, you're doing a great job," Buttercup started sarcastically.

"Buttercup!" Blossom admonished.

"What? She had this information and waits until two years later to tell us? Why did she wait so long to tell us?"

"Buttercup, I'm standing right here, you know," Bubbles deadpanned. The blackette merely rolled her eyes. "And I assumed that you two would figure it out eventually. Buttercup, Butch is in your Home Economics class and your Karate class, and Blossom, Brick is your advanced Trigonometry and your advanced placement biochemistry classes. Boomer is in three of my classes, as well," she continued, her blush lightening somewhat.

"You know what they say about assuming something. . ." Buttercup started. Blossom froze as she stared straight ahead. The other two girls didn't notice.

"It makes an ass out of you and me?" a familiar voice asked from behind Bubbles. Buttercup looked up with surprise on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Blossom managed to squeak out. Bubbles was confused. She hadn't turned around yet, but she knew that voice from somewhere. . .she just couldn't place it—

"Mind if we join you? Everywhere else is full." As if on reflex, Bubbles stiffened and blushed bright red. She chanced a look behind her to find out her suspicions were true.

Brick and Boomer stood behind the seated blonde, calmly looking at the girls, expecting answers.

"Right!" Buttercup easily complied, seeing as how her two sisters were paralyzed by the confrontation. Bubbles had forced herself to demurely face her lunch tray, resolutely ignoring them. Blossom did something similar and buried her nose in her books. Buttercup wasn't affected by these two. It was the third brother she had a problem with. "You may sit," she regally stated, lifting her nose to stare down at them as well as she could from her seated position. The effect was ruined by her giggling. Seeing the boys' hesitant faces, she gestured to the open seats next to her sisters. "Go ahead. Sit. My sisters won't bite." Buttercup then had to think for a moment. "Well, at least Bubbles doesn't. I think. . .sit!" she continued, answering Boomer's question as she reached over the table to snag some more of Bubbles' nachos. The blonde looked up long enough to glare at her darker haired sister. The blonde slapped her sister's hand away from her food.

"Go get your own food! Daddy gave you lunch money too!" she snapped, momentarily forgetting their visitors. The warm chuckle from the side reminded her of their male visitors. Her panicked eyes looked to her left to find Boomer sitting down next to her. Bubbles emitted a loud squeak and toppled out of her chair, her feet in the air, giving the male blonde a perfect view of her panties. The quarterback was startled for a few seconds, just staring down at the red faced girl, and then, as if snapping to attention, he leaned over and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back up onto her seat and put his other hand on her waist to steady her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She numbly nodded as she tried to get her bearings, her eyes firmly shut.

As Boomer continued to hover over a disorientated Bubbles, which only made her swoon more, Buttercup turned her attention to her other sister, who seemed to be faring slightly better than their blonde sister. It seemed that the study guide had caught the attention of the DECA captain and he must had asked a question, because the two redheads were already deep in discussion about something.

'_Probably about which math equation better explains the theory of nuclear physics, or something,'_ Buttercup thought dryly. Blossom, at the moment was animatedly explaining something, a flush to her cheeks as she discussed something she loved, gesturing wildly with her hands.

Buttercup smiled despite herself. Standing up from the table, she took her leave. "I'm gonna go get my lunch, so don't sex them up too much, k?" the blackette nonchalantly stated as she got up from her seat. Her sisters reacted violently, jerking so hard to grab at her to not leave them that the table shook. Buttercup danced out of their reach and promised them. "I'll be back. I'm only going to get lunch." _'And to give those four a little time alone,'_ she thought as she moved to the pizza line, bullying her way to the middle of it. A few seconds later, she saw some of her friends a few people ahead and so skipped to join them.

"Hey, guys," the blackette greeted as she suavely slid up to them. The three guys and the one girl there greeted her in turn.

"What's up, Butters?" a guy wearing a beanie asked, reverting to the group's use of South Park nicknames. The line moved forward, and his trip pants tripped him a bit. The group laughed at the irony.

"Shut up, Cartman! I'm Damian, remember?" Buttercup shot back, the group laughing about their daily arguments.

"You'll always be little Butters to me, Butters," the guy laughed. Buttercup growled and launched herself at him, capturing him in a headlock before giving him a noogie. "I give, I give!" the one dubbed Cartman cringed.

"Come on, D, the line's moved up. I want my pizza!" the only other girl of the group whined. Buttercup shuffled, with the boy's head still in her grasp, a few paces further up the line. Buttercup help him for a few seconds longer and then released him, letting the other two boys and the girl laugh as he took off his beanie to readjust it.

"Yay, pizza!" one of the other boys, a darker skinned teen wearing a red beret, cheered. He was hit lightly on the arm by the other boy, a boy with skin paler than pale and hair so dark, it could almost rival Buttercup's.

"Tucker, we're all excited about pizza but don't exclaim it to the world!"

"But Danny! I wanna! I'm hungry! I haven't eaten all day! I LUUUUUUUUURVE pizza! It can be my master, forever and ever and ever!" the African American boy whined. The other girl sighed. Her dark hair was raised into a ponytail and her purple lipstick matched her eyes. She looped arms with Buttercup's and pulled her to the front of the line, ignoring the rest of the guys.

"So, how is my dear Samantha this fine Friday?" Buttercup asked regally, as if they were two upperclass Socialites.

"Splendid, my dear Buttercup. How are you this fine morning? Any other boys giving you trouble?" Sam asked as she looked back at her boyfriend and his two friends. At Buttercup's scowl, Sam laughed. "Oh, dear, we really need you to get a boyfriend, don't we?" the goth asked.

"Men are the filthiest of creatures on this planet. If they're not good for fucking, they could all just die. The only man I need in my life is my father," Buttercup bit angrily. Sam giggled and patted Buttercup's arm in a comforting manner.

"Too true, too true," she stated. They were about to advance in line to receive their pizza: combo and vegetarian respectively, when the doors to the cafeteria slammed open once more to reveal an extremely pissed off Butch.

He was doused in flour, covered so thick that not even the black of his hair could show through. Buttercup took one look at him and couldn't help giggling. She withdrew her arm from Sam's to double over. She was the only one in the lunch room to outright laugh. Sam was beside her, trying to stifle her giggle, but everyone else waited with bated breath. Even Brick, Boomer, Blossom, and Bubbles had their attention on the flour covered boy in the doorway. His chest heaved with every enraged breath he took, and when Buttercup finally regained her breath to look up at him, she admired the way his muscles rippled under his clothes.

His emerald eyes burned with the desire to get revenge, and when his eyes picked out Buttercup in the lunchline, he started towards her. The dark haired female wasted no time in dropping everything and, cackling the whole way, dashing out the lunchroom, as if a Hell Hound were on her heels.

Butch was so angry, he might as well been one.

As he chased after her, Butch was merely a streak of dark green light. After he burst back out into the hallway, it took a few seconds of silence before anyone in the lunch room dared to make noise again.

Blossom and Bubbles stared at the lunchroom doors, despair eating away at the blonde's stomach as she was suddenly reminded about tonight. Daddy hadn't made his decision yet, and Buttercup getting in trouble would definitely put him in a bad mood!

Bubbles sat, just looking at her tray, ignoring the rest of her lunch. She ended up ignoring Boomer too. He exchanged looks with Brick, and then looked back to Bubbles, trying to figure out how to cheer her up.

Blossom had already turned back to Brick and with an expectant air, waited patiently for him to continue their conversation where he had left off. With the barest of nods, he started talking again, explaining how his last science fair project had gone. Blossom kept her face looking interested, as if she were still paying attention to him, when she was really listening for Buttercup. If she needed her sisters at all, they would go to her, boys or not. Even if they had to break their father's rules and use their powers to get there, they would always go to each other.

A streak of green light flashed past the window, another flash of green light following it closely after, the second one darker than the first. Blossom's eyes widened. A crash shook the entire school building.

"Buttercup?" she shrieked as she jumped up out of her seat. Her shout woke Bubbles up from the stupor she was in and both girls ran to the window to get a better look.

The entire wall of the school was gone, a gaping void filling the space. Piles of bricks laid everywhere, and Butch stood at the edge of it, horror filling his face.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles screamed as Blossom let out a whispered, "No." The two of them sprinted outside.

Butch stood, immobile, flour still clinging to his hair and shirt, just looking at the hole he had made in the side of the school when he had thrown Buttercup. A sick feeling pooled in his stomach. No normal girl would have been able to survive that. And with his strength. . .Butch swallowed heavily, apprehensively watching her sisters as they stumbled around the rubble pile for their sister.

'_They're dead sister,'_ he thought bitterly to himself. And he was doing so good at this school, too. This one little slip-up was going to cost him and his brothers dearly.

The skater boy took to the sky in a flash of green light and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Blossom and Bubbles dug frantically through the rubble. The redhead's breaths were coming out in small pants, anxiety building up in her. Buttercup just had to be in here, she just had to be!

"Anything yet?" she called out to her blonde sister.

"Nothing!" Bubbles replied, her voice carrying her tears. Blossom paused and closed her eyes, trying to listen for something, anything! It was hard to hear anything with the hoards of students starting to filter out from the cafeteria, to see what was going on. Nothing. . .there! That slow heartbeat that lay underneath the bricks. Blossom opened her eyes and followed the sound to a concrete slab that fell from the ceiling. The redhead searched through whatever cracks she could find for anything to indicate her sister was there.

"Bubbles, over here!" Blossom screamed as she spotted the small movement of a hand coming out of the darkness. In a flash, the cheerleader was by her sister, and with an unusual amount of strength for normal girls, they lifted the giant concrete slap. It fell off to the side to reveal a broken up Buttercup, with cuts and bruises littering her body. A gash split open her left temple. Blood gushed out at an alarming rate. _'Calm down, Blossom, head wounds bleed more,'_ she thought to herself as she grabbed her sister under her armpits. "Grab her legs, Bubbles." When she didn't move, Blossom snapped at her. "Bubbles!" The blonde looked at her, tears filling her eyes. "Her legs! We need to get her to the nurse's office!" she exclaimed. The cheerleader nodded and wrapped her arms around Buttercup's legs. Simultaneously, the two lifted up and started carrying their sister to the health room.

Brick and Boomer watched through the window of the lunch room as Blossom and Bubbles carried their sister away.

"So far, they haven't been much of what the reports had told us," Boomer said as the crowd around the new archway leading inside grew.

"Then again, the reports **did** come from Ms. Morbucks. I've heard from several students and townspeople alike that she's been jealous of the Freyets since kindergarten" Brick explained. The two stood in silence for a few seconds, just watching as teachers erupted from side doors, trying to get students to go back to class. "Well, Butch sure did a good job in destroying the wall and injuring the only person he wanted to injure. . .I'm surprised there aren't any casualties like last time."

"Should we go look for him?" Boomer asked as the bell rang for next period. The redhead shook his head.

"Butch needs to cool off. Let him be, he'll be back by the end of the day." The crowd slowly dissipated, a large number of freshmen running, afraid they would be late to their next class. The brothers started walking to the exit of the cafeteria when Brick saw pink out of the corner of his eye. "You go on ahead, okay? I gotta give Red her books." He gestured to the notebook and textbook that both lay open on the table.

"Alright, dude. I'll see you in class," Boomer replied, and he left for his programming class. Brick took one last look out the window at the hole in the wall, then turned around, gathered up Blossom's things, and left for the health room.

* * *

**R&R and you get cookies!**


	5. Chapter 04

REVIEWS:

**BubblyCutie: Apparently my story's good so far. Here's the update!**

**Kacy-X-Kisshu-4evr: And I can't wait to write more!**

And special thanks to:

ALERTS:

**BubblyCutie**

**Kacy-X-Kisshu-4evr**

and

FAVS:

**BubblyCutie**

**Mary Song**

**Kacy-X-Kisshu-4evr**

I'm sorry for the lack of update. I had the 4th chapter and half of the 5th typed out. . .and then my laptop crashed. On Thanksgiving, no less. Just got it back up, so hopefully, after retyping all that I lost, I'll be able to update a _little _more often.

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. I wish I did . . .**

**Summary: After their creation, Professor Utonium decided he didn't want kids. Out in the street and on their own, what will they do when a helping hand leads them to darkness?**

* * *

**Chapter 04**

Four thirty had come and gone. School let out several hours ago, and it was a longer time still since she and Bubbles had dragged Buttercup into the health room. It was only by pure luck that it was Ms. Honn on duty today, instead of Mrs. McAlistar. Ms. Honn knew their father and was lenient about the girls staying in the health room to chill when they've had a bad day. She, besides Klarissa, was the only one in the Aboveground who knew that the Blossom and her sisters had superpowers. Their healing abilities were also known, so the Blossom and Bubbles could hide their injured sister in here rather than have her go to the hospital.

A soft sigh brought Blossom's attention to the bed, where Bubbles was curled up next to Buttercup, her head fitting snugly under the blackette's chin, both fast asleep. Mild jealously roared through Blossom before she could fully squash it down. The bed clearly wasn't big enough to fit all three of them for when they wanted comfort. Bubbles had already been on the verge of crying, leaving Blossom to cede to her blonde sister. The redhead had opted for just holding Buttercup's hand. Bubbles let out another sigh and Blossom turned her thoughts to the blonde.

"You've known about these three for how long, Bubbles, how long?" she thought aloud. She brushed over the back of Buttercup's hand with her thumb as she thought. "I can tell that you really like Boomer. Is that why you wanted to keep their identities anonymous to us? Because you wanted your own Cinderella ending?" Blossom turned her red eyes to her sisters once more as betrayal chased away the remnants of jealousy left in her body. Sadness then encroached upon her, and she had to lock it up before it transmitted to her two sleeping sisters. "Bubbles, you should know we can never have a fairytale ending. It's not a life we can live. . ." She turned her thoughts back to the Rowdyruff boys. "Sure, you have your blonde prince, and Buttercup will eventually sex up Butch, but whether or not she'll want to stay with him is all up to how fast Butch can worm himself into her heart. And Brick-" The memory of red hair flashed in her mind and warmth flooded her face. _And Brick was even nice enough to drop off my books,_ she continued in her mind._ He is what I would call a Prince Charming,_ she recollected as a memory of him dropping off her things flashed in her mind.

She and Bubbles had just situated Buttercup in one of the softer beds in a back room, the bell having just rung, and she was just on her way to the door to grab her study guide and books left back in the cafeteria. He seemed to appear out of nowhere in the doorway, and had startled the ruby redhead when he had held out her books. Taking them with a 'thank you,' their hands momentarily brushed and a shock ran through both of them. "Must have been the static electricity," Blossom had stated, brushing off the feeling as she recoiled her arms to bring her hands and books to her chest. She took a step back, Brick's arm raising as if to follow her before falling back to his side. Her eyes went wide as his stared into her-no, seemed to stare _through _her before giving his head a small shake. Nodding to her, he left in a swirl of his jacket, having said nothing to her at all.

Blossom's hand tightened on Buttercups, and she distracted herself momentarily by looking at her younger sister. Their healing powers seemed to be working. With having contact with each other, cuts that were visible had vanished an hour after Bubbles had snuggled onto the bed. The large gash that cut open Buttercup's temple puckered in a pink scar, and in a few more hours would be gone entirely. This was an ability that combined their natural healing energies to focus on the most injured. Contact was a must, otherwise it wouldn't work. The bruises that littered Buttercup's arms and legs no more than two hours ago were already gone. In fact, the only thing keeping Buttercup asleep now, was-

"How long have you been up?" Blossom asked her darker haired sister, keeping her voice low to prevent their blonde sister from waking.

"Not very long. I felt a wave of embarrassment and warmth, and it was too much for me. It roused me from my peaceful slumber. Oh, woe is me!" Buttercup replied, sarcasm lacing her tone as she raised her free arm to touch the back of her hand to her forehead in mockery. Blossom could only toss a half-hearted glare.

"You had us worried, you know? You should stop doing stupid things like that!" the redhead started to berate her sister. Buttercup lowered her arm and chuckled.

"What, you mean run for my life? Sure, I'll stop doing that!" Ah, the sarcasm just continued. Blossom just shook her head at her sister's antics.

"Anyway, we should get going. Papa is going to wonder where we're at and-" She started to get up but was halted when Buttercup used her hand to pull her back down.

"Bubbles needs the rest. She still has her mission tonight, and if we went home, Father's newest _slut_," she spat, "would make sure she wouldn't." The blackette settled back down on her pillows. Blossom nodded. Buttercup closed her eyes again and swiftly joined Bubbles in Dreamland, her breathing evening out.

Blossom felt drained. It was emotionally stressing today, and she was just ready for it to be over. Disregarding the lack of space on the bed, the redhead climbed in next to her sisters who instinctively made room for her. Blossom joined her sisters in Dreamland in the giant puppy dog pile they created.

_I wonder how much he missed me_, Blossom managed to think before she slipped into the unreality that Dreams presented.


	6. Chapter 05

REVIEWS:

**Kacy-X-Kisshu-4Evr – Don't worry! The RRB will make a non-speaking appearance this chapter! And if you want RRB goodliness, just wait a few more chapters. . .you might faint. ^.^**

**Dreams –Why, thank you! And I think I will continue!**

**Bubblycutie – And here's the update!**

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. I wish I did . . .**

_Summary: After their creation, Professor Utonium decided he didn't want kids. Out in the street and on their own, what will they do when a helping hand leads them to darkness?_

**Chapter 05**

The sun shone brightly. _A little _too _brightly_, thought Buttercup as she raised an arm to shield her eyes from the light. "Wait a minute. . ." She looked around to see where she was. "Yup, definitely in Dreamland. Why can't I just have a normal Dream for once?" the blackette exclaimed exasperatedly. She looked down to examine her body to find herself wearing her single color dress with the black stripe and the mary-janes of her childhood. Looking up a bit, she also saw that her hair was duller and a little browner than it was when she was awake. She must have been only seven years old.

_Well, this is something new. I normally never have memories in Dreams. It's usually premonitions. . ._ She thought as she looked around once more. The sun kept blinding her. "Wait a minute. . .hm. . .I seem to do that a lot. . .but, something's not right here." She turned and the sun warmed her face. Buttercup closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of the light. "Wait, the light! Father would never let us be alone when we were younger, and whenever we went outside,_ it was night_! Father couldn't _stand _the sunlight! In fact, until Klarissa came to be our babysitter when we were ten, we hadn't even _seen _sunlight before! Then why-" she broke off when a streak of green light hit the ground in front of her.

Buttercup covered her face once more and squinted, trying to see through the dust. A slight wind started to blow, and the dust cloud soon dispersed to reveal Butch in the middle of the crater, just starting to stand as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He flew out of the indent in the earth to collide head on with a black shape in the sky. Butch landed on the ground again, creating another crater. This time, he didn't get up.

"Butch!" Buttercup flew to where the Rowdyruff had landed, only to stop short when the black shape he'd been fighting landed next to the crater, directly in Buttercup's path. The blackette froze. The figure, whom she couldn't even make out any features of even at this close of a range, seemed to smile. A ball of energy appeared in the figure's hands, and then it flew into the crater to crash with the male blackette's limp body.

Buttercup emitted a small scream. The darkened figure took to the sky and seemed to disappear almost instantly. Buttercup still couldn't move.

_Why am I so worried about what happened in a memory? _It was the only thing she could think of as she concentrated to see if she could hear any indication from him that he was still alive. _Why should I care if he lives or dies? He's a boy! He sent me flying into a brick wall! And he must have survived._ "He must have survived!" She let loose a scream. "Why aren't you getting up? Get up, you worthless piece of shit! Get up! You can't die! You have to live so when you're a senior in high school you annoy the shit out of me! Don't. . . .don't die. . ." she despaired. She hung her head.

Buttercup watched as a teardrop hit the parched ground below. She looked up, startled, bringing a hand up to her face. "Why. . .why am I crying?" she asked herself.

The sky suddenly darkened and a swirl of red and pink clouds appeared above head. Fear settled into her stomach as the Powerpuff watched as the clouds swirled into a thin funnel reaching the ground. No one would come in and harm the Rowdyruff! Buttercup slowly got to her feet._ I won't let them! _The ferocity of her thoughts startled her enough to realize, "Whose emotions are these? These aren't mine. . .are they?" She held all males in contempt, especially if she wasn't using them for sex. Her father was the only male that she allowed near her and her sisters. . .so why should she be feeling anything for this boy?

Her thoughts turned sour. "You probably deserved this, Butch," she spat. "This _would _put you in your place." She didn't notice the clawed man behind her. She stared at Butch as he laid in the crater, unmoving, unbreathing. _But if this is your memory, then how- _Her thoughts were cut off when the man behind her made himself known by stepping forward and _stepping through her_! She gasped when she realized who this creature was.

Him! "You can save him, can't you?" she asked the devilish creature, as if He could hear her. Him paused at the edge of the crater and looked behind him. He seemed to look at Buttercup, or rather _through _her, as if He couldn't see her. "Save him! He has a future!" Butttercup exclaimed. The entity of all evil nodded, as if He had heard her, and turned back to the Rowdyruff. He lifted one claw and a red energy surrounded Butch and lifted his limp body to hover in front of Him. With a faint '_pop,_' two more red energy balls appeared between Him and Buttercup, each containing a different color within.

Buttercup took her attention off of Butch to look at the two new balls of light. She gasped, her eyes widening as pink and blue hovered in the light. Blossom's faded ginger hair was damp with sweat and stuck to her forehead and face, her red hair ribbon long gone. Bubbles' sun yellow hair was burned in several places, her left pigtail missing entirely. Buttercup swiftly looked to where the male Rowdyruff had been, her face going white as she spotted her ten year old self in the orb of light where Butch had previously been. She looked down to herself and saw that her body had changed to that of a 10 year old's, to match the age of her past self. The scenery around her changed from the desolate field to a busy city's road, three craters littering the ground. Several of the holes were still smoking, and a crowd formed as citizens of Citysville gathered to watch what would happen to their three protectors. The sky started to cry.

Him disappeared with the three girls in tow, leaving the city to mourn the loss of their heroes.

The real Buttercup would have fallen to her knees, had she been standing. She and her sisters were unconscious when this had happened, but they were told of this story almost every single time the red devil chose to visit. The story's basics always stayed the same: Buttercup and her sisters died while trying to save the city from a new evil. Then, Him, the root of all evil, always appeared to revive them, the doers of justice. He struck a bargain with Boogie, their father. There were several conditions, of course, and Boogie had agreed to them immediately. One of them was that the girls were to stop being the Mayor of Citysville's guarddogs. It was explained to them, each time in the story, that since Him brought them back to life, he was considered a second father to them. Him, each time he retold this story, would make sure He would include his reasoning for it; He didn't want any daughters of his doing other people's dirty work. Boogie had agreed to it before the whole of the condition had been stated. There were several other conditions to this exchange, but no matter how much the girls tried to pry, they were never told.

The story continued with Boogie relocating the whole family to Townsville, the town he had first found them five years earlier, upon the advice of Him, before the girls had even woken up. After that, Boogie opened up an establishment in the Underground to bring in revenue. Him continued to visit them, and grew close enough to the girls to be considered an uncle, aunt, or even like a mother to the girls.

The story ended there. However, the family soon found out that the Mayor of Townsville had no clue of what he was doing. Monsters continued to attack the city, just like they had in Citysville. Boogie quickly decided to relocate them once more, this time to Fullviewville, just in time for the girls to start middle school. Buying the property above a hole to the Underground, the girls live in peace until High School started.

Buttercup paused in her reminiscing to realize that the scenery changed once more to a blank, inky expanse, light appearing out of nowhere to flood her in a pool of light. She knew this time was left to her to ponder on what this Dream meant.

Before coming to a realization, Buttercup started to sob, and she didn't know why. Rain started to fall on her as the pool of light narrowed on her before it winked out of existence to let the darkness envelop her completely.

* * *

Don't forget to R&R!

Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 06

REVIEWS:

**Bubblycutie: Oh my, such enthusiasm! I'll do my best! Next chapter, however, expect Rowdy behavior. ^.^**

**KeroNya: Yes, you will find out what those conditions are later, muahahahahaha! *cough* **

And special thanks to:

ALERTS:

**KeroNya**

**Tenichi Shigo**

and

FAVS:

**KeroNya**

A/N: Wow, I think this is my highest reviewed story so far (as well as the one with the most chapters, I think XD ) and seeing all of the emails I get in my box about people reviewing and alerting and favoriting. . .thank you. That's all I have to say. The reviews, alerts, and favs have all inspired me to work harder on this. I know the chapters aren't getting much longer, but with exams this week and next week, I won't have much time for writing up anything new. So what I will do is type up what I have written right now and post a long chapter after finals are done. Hopefully, a surprise will be done by Christmas for you guys!

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. I wish I did . . .**

_Summary: After their creation, Professor Utonium decided he didn't want kids. Out in the street and on their own, what will they do when a helping hand leads them to darkness?_

**Chapter 06**

"Girls? Girls, it's time to get up now." A familiar voice called to them from within their Dreams. "Oh, Buttercup, did you have a Nightmare again? You're crying." The blackette's eyes shot open as her hand rose to her cheek, coming back with wetness. She then ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair, glancing at it to make sure that it was still her dark ebony tresses, so dark it would shine blue in the right light. Her relief was visible on her face as she looked at her father, trying to grasp the fleeting images of her Dream.

_Or could I call it a Nightmare, like Father said?_ Buttercup's thoughts were hazy, her eyes roving around the dark health room to find her father leaning against the wall by the door. _Wait a minute. . ._

"Help me get your sisters up. It's past seven and the new club opens at eight." Buttercup stared at him in shock. Boogie lifted an eyebrow and looked over his glasses at the blackette. "What?"

"What are you doing here? You should have sent Klarissa to find us! You should be at Siren getting ready, not wasting time finding us!"

"But what if I wanted to look for you?" he retorted. Buttercup kept staring at him, her Dream long forgotten. "Is it such a crime for a monster to want to make sure his daughters are alright, especially since one was sent through a brick wall earlier today?" Buttercup hung her head as she sat up in bed, Blossom and Bubbles snuggling further into her sides.

"I'm sorry, Father. You told me not to get into any fights and I end up provoking one," the blackette apologized. Boogie opened his mouth to say something, but the green clad teen wasn't finished just yet. "Please don't take it out on Bubbles! She needs the Tears tonight, or at least she thinks she does! I want her to do good, so please, don't punish her because of me!" she pleaded.

"It's, 'I want her to do well,' and I won't punish her or you. Even if you knew he had powers before aggravating him, he should have better control over his temper! And you did very well in not retaliating with your own strength. I'm very proud of you, Buttercup," Boogie said. It took a second for his words to sink in. Buttercup launched herself out of bed, taking Blossom and Bubbles with her. As soon as they felt themselves start to roll, the redhead and blonde's eyes snapped open. Buttercup was already hugging her father around the neck by the time the two landed on the ground.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Bubbles groaned as she sat up. Blossom already picked herself up and was quick to give the blonde a hand.

"It's already past seven," Boogie's voice came in through the darkness. All four could see perfectly well in the low light permitted by the moon.

"Papa!" Blossom exclaimed. She flew over and gave him a hug as well, practically tearing Buttercup away. The blackette took it all in stride. She was halfway across the room to gather her things when Bubbles audibly panicked.

"What?" she screeched. Quickly flying up to Boogie, she gave him her hug and was out the door before anyone could intervene.

"I'll go after her. Make sure no one spots her," Buttercup volunteered. Boogie nodded and she was gone in a flash of green light. He turned to the last of his daughters.

"Now, tell me all about this fight that happened earlier," he commanded.

"As far as I know, Buttercup blew something else that had flour in it in her Home Economics class and ran away, I guess making her new partner to clean up the mess—"

"What happened to her old partner?" the creature of the night interjected. Blossom grimaced.

"Princess." It was all she needed to say and Boogie immediately knew what had gone wrong. Princess Morbucks had been the bane of his girls' existence ever since they started going to school in Townsville. Envious of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup's closeness, the spoiled brat had attempted to split the girls up.

It obviously hadn't worked.

"Her new partner came storming into the cafeteria, covered from head to foot in flour, and chased Buttercup out. Next thing I knew, there were two streaks of light outside and then the building shook. When I looked outside, we say a giant hole in the side of the brick building," Blossom explained. Boogie then raised an eyebrow.

"So Buttercup DID use her powers—" he was cut off by the redhead shaking her head.

"No. Judging by the damage done to her back, she must have been running before he grabbed her and flung her, or pushed her hard enough to send her flying into the wall." Her father thought about something and then nodded to himself, after coming to a decision.

"Thank you, my dear. Now, why don't you catch up to your sisters. Help get Bubbles ready, and then drag Buttercup to Siren at nine. We have some special guests I'm sure you will be interested in meeting," he replied.

"Alright! Bye Papa!" Blossom gave him a kiss on the cheek and then flew out the window to catch up with her sisters, her books in hand. Boogie seemed to melt into the shadows, and then the room was silent.


	8. Chapter 07

REVIEWS:

**BubblyCutie: Jeeze! Here's the update! . . .and I'm at college, so good luck, XD**

**TomboybuttercupSakaast: Here's the update! And hopefully, this chapter will have **_**some**_** magic in it. ^.^**

And special thanks to:

ALERTS:

**Tazzybizzy**

**clueless c**

and

FAVS:

**TomboybuttercupSakaast**

A/N: Oh, God, this is going to be one long ass chapter . This is going to be the only chapter in a long while. The holidays are coming up this week and I definitely won't be able to type up any more before New Year's. If my portfolio review and last final exam goes well, however, there is a small chance that there will be a Christmas themed one-shot set in the Cinderella Universe, but whether or not it will be up by Christmas is another story.

Hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to rate and review!

P.S.—I hate writing Mojo dialogue. . .

". . ."= normal speak

"CAPS"=angry Him speak

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. I wish I did . . .**

_Summary: After their creation, Professor Utonium decided he didn't want kids. Out in the street and on their own, what will they do when a helping hand leads them to darkness?_

**Chapter 07**

"Tell me, what happened earlier today at school, in which I mean why did your brother get so angry as to throw a girl through a wall, which was made of bricks, to create an enormous hole in the side of the school, which is an institution where you receive your education." The green monkey wearing a purple suit paused in his sentence to give a sharp cough. He then waited for his sons to report.

"Butch stormed into the cafeteria at lunchtime covered in flour, pissed beyond all hell. That one chick sprinted out and Butch followed," Brick started his report.

"I'm actually surprised she made it outside," Boomer commented before Brick took the lead.

"Then, we saw a streak of green light—"

"Two streaks of light," Boomer cut in.

"Yeah, two streaks of light out the window and then the whole school shook when the wall got demolished. It looked like when Butch finally caught up to her, he grabbed her and flung her around. She was wearing a lot of green, so that accounted for the colored streak."

"What we still haven't figured out is why the girl's sisters took her to the health room instead of calling an ambulance," Boomer concluded.

"Where is your brother now? And did you find out the identity on the girl, who had decided to anger our 'well-tempered' boy?" Mojo asked, injecting slight sarcasm when explaining his middle son.

"That skater punk went off on his own for a while. And the girl's name is Buttercup Freyets," Brick replied. The monkey stiffened up.

"And you said this girl has sisters?" he asked. Boomer nodded.

"Blossom and Bubbles Freyets. They're a set of triplets, like us, and they're seventeen, set to turn eighteen in four months," the blonde reported.

"Has it really been that long?" Mojo muttered to himself. He then addressed the boys. "Good work. Now your next task is to find your brother and drag him back here, with any and all 'kicking and screaming' if that may be. Tell him I have a special treat for you three when you get back. And then I will explain some things to you when you get back," the monkey said. "And remember, 'kicking and screaming' if need be!" Brick and Boomer nodded once before taking off into the air.

As soon as they disappeared, Mojo Jojo collapsed in his chair as another bout of coughing caught him off-guard, wheezing as he tried to regain his breath. He wiped his bloody hand on a rag he kept hidden from the boys. God only knew how much time he had left.

* * *

Butch sat next to the rocks on the riverbank, just staring off into the horizon as the last bit of light was driven out. The sun had set a long while ago, and even the birds had gone to roost. Butch's mind, however, couldn't rest like everything else was. It kept replaying the scene from earlier today, over and over again, trying to find somewhere in the fight where he could have stopped himself.

The guilt was eating him alive.

Buttercup hadn't deserved that. Sure, she had blown up their soufflé mix before the wet ingredients were even added, and then left him to clean up the mess, but for the last six months school's been in session, he's been watching her, as what his mission was supposed to do. He found that he liked her. A lot. She was the captain of the women's soccer team and the woman's basketball team, as well as one of the blockers for the women's rugby team. She has a talent for cooking but doesn't really enjoy it that much. If you get her within a foot and a half to a needle and thread, their Home Ec teacher quickly found out, you will find things sewn together that should never have to be sewn. She loved to play pranks, but sometimes gets too carried away with them. She's best friends with out of state hero, Danny Phantom and his posse. In fact, Buttercup was the first one to welcome the three into Fullviewville Academy when they arrived for the sister school exchange program. Her and Sam Manson have been particularly inseparable since they've met.

She had a stubborn streak longer than his own, and a fiery temper to match his.

_She would have been nice to date,_ the boy thought as true darkness descended upon the river bank.

It barely registered with him when his brothers landed behind him by the park's picnic table.

"Butch—" Brick started to say.

"I'm not going back. Not yet, at least," the blackette interrupted, never moving his vision from the sky. His brothers stayed silent for a few minutes, but then the redhead decided to impart upon his brother their news.

"Mojo wants us back home soon. He says he has information for us, and a surprise afterwards," Brick stated. Butch looked behind him at his brothers.

"Come on, dude. We can do this the easy way or we can drag you by your cornrowed hair, kicking and screaming, if need be." Boomer smirked as Butch growled, the blackette's hands coming up to cover his head. He got to his feet and faced his brothers.

"You ain't touchin' my hair!" He jumped up into the air in flight. His brothers followed suit.

"Then let's go," Brick commanded. Butch spat into the river and flew off, not even waiting for the other Rowdys. Butch flew alone until Brick and Boomer caught up with him minutes later.

"We're here for you, man. If you need to scream at something, or wrestle," Boomer started.

"Yeah, man. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed. I mean, they never left the health room to go to the hospital, like those other kids did," Brick continued. Butch looked back at his brothers.

"People went to the hospital?" He started to fly faster. Boomer's eyes widened as Brick cursed. Butch wasn't headed for home in his rage.

He was headed for the school.

They followed him, slowly catching up as they neared Fullviewville Academy. Boomer put on one last burst of speed and tackled Butch out of the air. They fell the few hundred feet to land on the asphalt below and started wrestling. Boomer eventually put his darker haired brother in a headlock and turned him to face their leader. Brick narrowed his eyes as his younger brother struggled in his youngest brother's grasp.

"Butch, knock it off!" the redhead barked as he landed next to the duo. Butch stilled long enough to acknowledge his older brother. "We need to go. Mojo expects us to be back shortly, and for all we know, the surprise and information could be about the sisters." Butch went limp in Boomer's grasp, and the blonde loosened his grip.

"Let's go," came the blackette's reply. The blonde looked to his redheaded brother. Upon his nod, Boomer let Butch go completely and stood up, putting out a hand to help him up. Butch took it and let himself be hoisted onto his feet. "Thanks, guys," he muttered and he then slowly took to the air, not noticing the blue streak that came from the school to fly in the opposite direction. Seconds later, Brick and Boomer took to the air, oblivious of the green streak that followed the first. The boys were long gone by the time the pink streak left. The shadows by the entrance of the school seemed to stir as the figure, whom had waited there for hours, finally moved.

* * *

"We're back!" Brick exclaimed, slamming the door behind him as he and Boomer shepherded Butch into the room they last left Mojo in. They were greeted by a wall of TVs, all showing different scenes of Fullviewville. There was no sign of Mojo.

"Typical. He tells us to hurry home and he's not even here! Surprise, my ass," Butch spat.

"Oh, it's not like your father didn't want to be here. He's just RESTING RIGHT NOW!" The high pitched, airy voice turned low and gravelly at the end of its statement.

"Him!" Brick exclaimed as the black haired demon stepped out of the shadows.

"However, Mojo has agreed to let me give you your surprise," the he-devil continued with a smile.

"Is it new weapons?"

"Do we get new powers?" came Brick and Boomer's hasty replies. Butch stood sourly off to the side.

"No, no, boys, it's none of that. The REAL SURPRISE is actually a night off! Mojo and I have something special planned for you three." Brick and Boomer exchanged looks. "There is a new club opening tonight in the Underground called Siren. We leave in half an hour boys, so dress to go clubbing, please," He continued. In bursts of light, Brick and Boomer were gone, leaving their green-clad brother alone with Him. The red devil took one look at the slouching boy and grimaced. "BUTCH, GO GET CHANGED! STOP MOPING AROUND! We'll TALK about your earlier behavior later." Green eyes classed with black.

"Do you know what information Mojo had for us that was so important for my brothers to find me?" Butch asked. Him's smile froze on His face.

"You will find out at the club," the devil replied. Butch rolled his eyes and then took off in the streak of green light.

* * *

Blossom and Buttercup stared after their sister as platinum blonde curls disappeared behind the door, the scent of freshwater lilies clinging to the air in her wake.

"Time to get ready!" Blossom chirped at her remaining sister.

"For what?" Buttercup asked.

"Papa says we can go to Siren tonight," the redhead responded. Buttercup pumped her fist into the air as she cheered.

"What time?"

"Nine o'clock." The two simultaneously looked at the clock that rested next to the door.

"Good, we have enough time." Buttercup turned to Blossom. "Let's get you a boyfriend tonight, shall we?" she asked as she flew over to the vanity to grab a tube of lipstick.

"Wait, what?" the redhead questioned. Brick's face appeared in her mind for a split second.

"We're not leaving the club tonight until you have a boyfriend. Or at least a Fuck Buddy."

"Buttercup!" Blossom was sure she was blushing hard enough that her face matched her hair.

"That's my name!" the blackette chirped as she grabbed the hairbrush in her other hand. She tackled the ruby haired girl to the ground and dropped the tube of lipstick in favor of running the brush through the older girl's hair. Ignoring Blossom's heated protests, Buttercup separated her hair into three sections and started to French braid the red hair. "Stay still!" Buttercup exclaimed, sitting on her sister's butt as she pulled on the braid.

"Buttercup, that hurts!" Blossom snapped as she shook her head from side to side. She succeeded in wrenching her hair from her sister's grasp, whipping Buttercup in the face with the braid. The braid itself became loose as Blossom kept shaking her head. Buttercup clapped her hands in front of her, trying to capture the hair once more.

The door burst open with a resounding bang, halting the girls' mini-battle as they looked to the newcomer. A frown graced Blossom's face while a scowl occupied Buttercup's.

"Can't you two hellions SHUT UP? Some of us are trying to get ready and need PEACE AND QUIET!" the pale woman snarled at the two girls. She wore a red catsuit and had black hair that seemed alive and like snakes. She turned her nose up at Blossom and Buttercup and continued. "You two better not get in my way, tonight, or else!"

"Shut up, you slut. You're only good for one thing and that's not talking," Buttercup spat as she got up off of Blossom to advance toward the new woman, menacingly brandishing the hairbrush like a weapon. Blossom quickly got to her feet and grabbed Buttercup's arm to stop her. The other woman noticed the loose braid Blossom's hair was in.

"Oh, Sweetie," she started with a fake, syrupy tone, "you shouldn't braid your hair! You look terrible!" she sneered. Cackling, she didn't notice Blossom's glare.

"Sedusa, do you know what happens to Papa's escorts after he gets bored with them?" the redhead asked in a sugary tone. Before letting the snake-haired woman respond, she continued. "Down. Don't worry, it's not the down you're thinking of. You'll be passed around to the other guys working at the clubs and then you'll end up at the bottom. You'll have to work to be able to do anything. Just like all the others, you'll start as a waitress, with no wage except for food and board, and they only money you get will be tips, and it won't be much. The majority of tips, at any club, will go to the dancers and strippers. If, at any time, one of the managers find that you're good enough, you'll get promoted to stripper, but as the lowest in the bunch. You will be everyone's bitch," Blossom seethed through clenched teeth, stalking towards Sedusa as she exuded an angry aura, one so tangible, her pink powers enveloped her body, bleeding into red as her hair started to whip around her, completely free from its braid. "So just wait until Papa finds someone new to play around with. Because when that day arrives, I'll enjoy kicking you onto the curb, you got that?" the redhead threatened. Sedusa lost all of her bravado. Shrinking back, the scantily clad female nodded and then scurried back to her room. Blossom made to go after her but a hand with green and black manicured nails landed on her shoulder.

Blossom turned her head. "What?" she practically snarled.

"What the hell?" Buttercup exuded the level headedness she knew Blossom needed right now. Her red headed sister turned to fully face the blackette.

"What? I don't like her," Blossom defended, starting to visibly calm down as her powers turned pink once more and then disappeared altogether.

"Come on. We don't have much time left." Grabbing her sister's hand gently, as if afraid to set the redhead off, she sat Blossom in front of the vanity and put her hands on the redhead's shoulders. "So, what do you want to do with your hair?" Blossom looked at herself in the mirror and sneered.

"Frenchbraid. I want to make that slut squirm!"

Buttercup took one look at Blossom and thanked whoever she could that the redhead before her was her sister and best friend. She started to separate the red hair again and as she braided, both were silent.

"I want a mother," Blossom suddenly spoke. Buttercup looked up, alarmed. "I want to find Papa a wife, so he'll stop playing around with all of these sluts and whores who only want him for his money.

"Will we be able to find him one?" the blackette asked quietly. Blossom nodded her head.

"Yes, we will. We can start tonight," the redhead replied. She smiled sardonically and watched as Buttercup tied off the braid with a hair tie. She turned in her seat. "Now, it's time for your turn." Buttercup shook her head.

"My hair is fine the way it is, thank you very much." Her only warning was Blossom's smirk and she was tackled to the ground.

* * *

"Stop pushing!" Boomer scolded her eldest brother as Brick kept punching and pushing him in excitement.

"Dude! This is our first night off since, like, forever!" the redhead exclaimed as he pushed the blonde forward. When Boomer merely walked faster, the redhead scoffed and turned to his third brother. "What do you say, man? How about we score some chicks tonight and kick back and relax!" Butch merely shrugged.

"Eh, I'm not in the mood," the blackette mumbled.

"That's what she said," the redhead responded without missing a beat. Boomer ignored him while Butch's shoulders slumped. "You're being such a girl, tonight, bro!" Butch gave no indication that he heard him. "What the Hell, guys?" Brick opened his mouth to say more but paused when he collided with Boomer's back. "Dude, why'd you stop?" The blonde pointed to the line that stretched from the roped off entrance of Siren to the grocery store four and a half blocks down the street. As the two stood there, gawking as the line continued to grow by the second, they almost missed it when Butch walked straight past them.

"Hold on!"

"What the Hell?" came their outbursts as the blonde and redhead grabbed their dark haired brother and pulled him out of the street seconds before a large truck rolled past.

"Dude, what is wrong with you tonight?" Brick exclaimed, punching Butch in the shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone," the green-clad boy stated. He stood rooted to the spot, his eyes on the pavement. Brick opened his mouth to pester Butch more when a red claw descended upon his shoulder.

"Boys, enough dawdling," Him trilled as he turned to the club. "Let's GO!"

"But the line—" Boomer started to say but faltered as Him led them to the front of the line. Upon seeing the essence of all evil, the bouncer standing at the door let them in, no questions asked. The people at the front of the line started complaining until Him turned around to face them and then give them an evil smile.

"I'll be seeing all of you soon," the devil stated to the line, and he then walked in, the Rowdy's following. Brick and Boomer looked around in amazement as the blue light from the club's neon sign washed over them. "Come on, boys. There is someone I want you to meet," the devil continued, Butch numbly walking next to Him. The red devil looked at the black haired boy and narrowed His eyes. "And snap your brother out of it. He needs to get laid tonight." Ignoring Brick and Boomer's shocked exchanged looks, He strutted through the lobby. His claw pushed open the door to the main area of the club. The beat pulsed over them, and as soon as he say the stage with the floor-to-ceiling poles, Brick knew what kind of club Siren was. A stripper walked past the group of males, barely sparing any of them a glance. Brick turned so he was walking backwards and cat-called after the woman.

"Hey, how about giving me a lap dance later?" he jeered. Laughing, he turned back and they had arrived at their table in the VIP section.

They had barely settled themselves in before a familiar voice greeted them .

"Hello boys."

* * *

**Remember, rate and review! I noticed I tend to want to write more the more reviews I get. ^.^**


	9. Chapter 08

REVIEWS:

**KeroNya—Yea, but don't worry. . .it gets better. ^.^**

**its meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-I don't like it either, but I'm grateful for each one I get. And thank you.**

**clueless c—I think cliffhangers are fair if I want to ensure people keep reading! . Don't hurt meeee! And I'm sorry, but neither of your guesses are right. You'll find out who the voice is next chapter, and who the wife is going to be in probably a later chapter or in a different story. . Possibly in the Cinderella Universe Christmas Story, if I ever get around to writing it and posting it!**

**Bubblycutie—Don't worry, you'll see Bubbles soon! Just not at her peak condition, though. **

**Juliebaby—Well, that all depends now on where my fingers take me. Because I can plan one thing and have my fingers type another!**

And special thanks to:

ALERTS:

**TomboybuttercupSakaast**

and FAVS:

**BubblesHere1**

**OMGAPRIL**

**its meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

A/N: After this chapter, I'll be putting reviews, favs, and alerts at the bottom. I'm sure no one wants to read my responses and author notes anyway. . .

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. I wish I did . . .**

_Summary: After their creation, Professor Utonium decided he didn't want kids. Out in the street and on their own, what will they do when a helping hand leads them to darkness?_

**Chapter 08**

_"Hello, boys."_

"You!" Brick and Boomer chorused as they jumped to their feet. Butch merely sent a glare at the newcomer.

"Now, now, boys, why the hostility?"

"Oh, I'll show you hostility! Get—"

"BRICK, SIT DOWN!" Him screeched. Brick sat, a glare settling on his features that quickly shifted from the devil to the newcomer. "So, where are your girls?" Him asked. Boogie raised an eyebrow.

"Which ones? I do own several strip bars, you know," the creature replied, settling on the empty couch across from them. Him placed an irritated smile on His face.

"I mean, where are your lovely daughters this evening? Whenever you're at an event, they're normally at your side."

"Two of them will be joining us shortly, the third will later on in the night." A woman wearing nothing but an orange and blue heart thong walked up to Boogie and whispered in his ear, her bare chest pressing up against his shoulder while her gold chandelier earrings brushed against his neck. The monster gave an eerie grin and slapped the stripper's ass cheek as she walked away. She growled seductively in response, sashaying her hips as she passed the bar. "Speak of the devils, my girls have just arrived." As Boogie said this, a white skinned woman with hair alive like black snakes sauntered behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck as her one piece catsuit pushed her breasts up.

"I missed you," Sedusa purred into Boogie's ear, missing the smile he forced onto his face.

"Hello my dear," he greeted, and immediately turned in his seat to look past her. "And where are the girls?" he asked. Before Sedusa could reply, a voice came from above.

"We're here, Papa." Blossom and Buttercup gently landed next to the VIP ropes and headed for their father.

"Good evening, Blossom, Buttercup." Butch's head snapped up, staring incredulously.

"Hello father," Buttercup greeted. Butch took the time of Buttercup passing by him to get to Boogie to get a good look at her.

The blackette wore a slinky emerald green minidress. The loose fabric of the neck dipped down to her navel, showing off a barbelled belly piercing, the skimpy material barely covering the tips of her braless breasts as it attached to the loose fabric in back by two gleaming metal rings. The dress was so short that, as she moved past him to take a seat on the couch next to her father, Butch was given an clear view of her ass and the hint of a rainbow leopard print thong. Her black heels brought her a few inches off the ground with at least seven straps keeping them attached to her feet. Her hair was swept up into a half bun that collected most of her hair in a tight embrace, the rest cascading down her back. She hugged her father and gave him a kiss on his cheek, similar to what Sedusa had done earlier but with less purr.

Blossom wore a fire engine red dress dusted with dark rubies. It was a mere few inches longer than Buttercup's dress. Hers was a stretched satin, which accentuated her curves whenever she moved. There were strategically placed cutouts, leaving her shoulders, cleavage, and ribs bare, while covering basically everything else. The dress swarmed her neck with a high collar, covering almost over half of her throat. Silver hooped earrings sparkled against her red mane, and a pair of no heel, knee length black leather boots adorned her feet. They were decorated with two buckles, one near her knee and the other by her heel. Butch noticed how his redheaded brother couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Butch, however, quickly snapped his attention to Buttercup and had to restrain himself from jumping out of his seat.

"Are you alright? In any pain? How did you survive that? Normal people wouldn't have survived—"

"I'm not normal, now, am I?" the female blackette interrupted. Butch was suddenly in her face and practically groping her as he checked her for injuries. "Father!" she pleaded to Boogie. The monster gave a chuckle as Butch forced her off the couch to check her back.

"Be nice, Buttercup," he responded as Sedusa melted into his side. Buttercup suddenly found Butch hugging her. After a few seconds, the Rowdy let her go and both were pink as they turned from each other.

"Well, that was a little awkward," Buttercup mumbled. Boogie laughed at the uncharacteristic shyness of one daughter and turned his attention to the other, who kept thanking the red haired Rowdy for his generosity earlier that day. Blossom was flushed in her cheeks, seemingly making her male counterpart uncomfortable.

"Where's Bubbles?" Boomer suddenly asked. His brothers' attentions were suddenly on him and the two girls looked at him as well. It was Buttercup who replied.

"She got caught up with something. She should be here in no more than an hour, though." The blonde nodded and fell silent. Buttercup sat on the couch again next to her father. Before she could stop him, Butch made himself comfortable next to her. She opened her mouth, her temper starting to kick in, when her father spoke. She snapped her mouth shut.

"So, how do you all know each other?" he asked as Sedusa started to play with his horns. He lightly slapped her hands away, but she brought them back to his horns, not getting the hint.

"We know each other through school," Blossom offered, settling further into the other side of the couch, trying to not let Sedusa touch her.

"Butch here was the one to slam me into the wall," Buttercup added. Boogie gave a frown and looked over her sunglasses at the boy.

"You were the one who dumped flour all over me _and then ran!_" Butch defended. The two suddenly got into a verbal spat that lasted for a few minutes, blocking out everyone else. They were easily interrupted, however, when Bubbles crashed through the ceiling to land at their feet in a bloodied mess.

"What was that you said earlier about relaxing?" Butch asked his redheaded brother as they and Boomer got to their feet. Buttercup and Blossom launched themselves at their sister, their hands clenching hers as their powers started to heal her. Boogie got to his feet, Sedusa huddling in a panic on the couch as large monsters appeared from their various positions around the club to surround Boogie in a protective ring.

A teen around the same age as the girls and the Rowdy's appeared in the hole Bubbles made. Her hair, thought it was red, paled in color next to Blossom's, and she wore a yellow armored bodysuit equipped with gold boots, light blue rings appearing beneath her feet, evidence of her method of flight.

"Princess!" Buttercup snarled out after she looked up from her blonde sister. The levitating redhead merely laughed.

"I caught this slut heading home. She should be more careful!" Princess' annoying lilt rang out, the music in the club dying out as the patrons and dancers were led out to safety. "Oh, do believe me. I will love killing each and every one of you for not letting me be one of you!"

"Now, now, Ms. Morebucks, you really don't want to be one of my girls. You'd never be a daughter, so you would only end up getting used and then tossed away after a while. I don't think you'd want—" Princess lifted her hand and a red laser shot from her palm, hitting Boogie in the shoulder, cutting his words off. He crumbled to the ground, holding his shoulder as his bodyguards sprung into action and formed a protective shell around him.

"Stop telling me lies!" Princess shrieked, powering up another laser to throw at him. A growl brought the redhead's attention to Bubbles and her two sisters to find only the blonde and redhead were there, Blossom ignoring Princess' presence. "Hey! Pay attention to—" A fist appeared in a green blur and slammed into her jaw, effectively shutting her up and shooting her out of the air. The spoiled redhead hit the ground hard, and before she could gain her breath back, a pair of knees dug into her ribs. She was suddenly getting punched in the face and after a few agonizing seconds, Princess felt heated eye lasers lacerate her skin. She let out a scream and Buttercup was suddenly pulled off her.

"Don't you DARE try to hurt my family again, bitch! I should kill you right now!" the blackette snarled as she struggled in her father's bodyguard's grasps.

"Boys, grab her. Hold her down," Him hissed to the Rowdy's as Buttercup was dragged away. Before the trio of brothers could act, Princess shot into the air and left, with a promise that she would be back, and next time, she would kill everyone. Buttercup snarled once more and she broke free to go after the spoiled brat. Butch was halfway to her before he realized he had reacted, and Blossom's words rang out in the silencing club.

"Buttercup! Bubbles isn't stabilizing! We need you!" the red head screamed. Buttercup froze in midair and, before anyone could blink, she was a green blur to get to her sisters, landing next to the blonde and taking her hand. Butch stayed near the hole Princess escaped out of and called back down at the girls.

"I'll find her for you, and bring her back for you to pass judgment," Butch declared. Buttercup looked up at him and gave him a small smile. The black haired Rowdy vanished before anyone could stop him.

"Hot headed, as always," Brick growled as he took after his brother, Boomer close behind him. "We'll help him, so he doesn't get pounded," he continued.

"We'll be back!" Boomer cheered and they disappeared after their brother.

Boogie and Him talked in low voices as they monster approached his quickly exhausting daughters. Blossom was already passed out on her blonde sister's stomach, and Buttercup was tiring fast. Their efforts weren't in vain, though. Bubbles' breathing had returned back to normal and some of her deeper wounds became like shallow cuts. Boogie gave a sneer through his pain, his shoulder still bleeding, his hand holding constant pressure.

"Can you help me?" he asked the red devil. Him, without giving verbal consent, lifted his claw and red energy surrounded the three girls, lifting them off the ground. Buttercup finally slumped forward in unconsciousness. The three then disappeared in the red light, Him disappearing with them, leaving Boogie, his bodyguards, and Sedusa in the club.


	10. Chapter 09

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. I wish I did . . .**

_Summary: After their creation, Professor Utonium decided he didn't want kids. Out in the street and on their own, what will they do when a helping hand leads them to darkness?_

_**STOP!**_

_** BEFORE READING THIS ONE, GO BACK ONE AND REREAD CHAPTER 8! BECAUSE THERE'S NOW A CHAPTER 8 INSTEAD OF THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!**_

_A/N: Should I post Bubble's and Princess's fight next chapter?__**  
**_

**Chapter 09**

The blonde swallowed as she waited at the rendezvous point. The man she was supposed to meet up with was late.

This man was a client of her daddy's, once upon a time. Senator Vollum, a young, rising star in the politician's world, gained dirty allies, dirtier than those in the Underground. He was quickly swayed to their side, easily giving these new people information about her family and her daddy's business. This man had become both a threat and an informational cesspool. That was the whole point of her mission tonight. She was to extract any information he had about his new 'allies' before she killed him. Vollum had outlived his purpose, and since his taste ran toward blondes—

"Hey, Baby. How you doin'?" a voice drawled from her left. Bubbles inwardly cringed in her seat as the gruff voice of the African American male washed over her. He slid into the seat next to hers. She looked up, her mouth open as she readied a reply and froze. Green eyes stared back at her in shock.

"Bubbles?" the male pressed.

"Tucker?" the blonde panicked. Her eyes shifted from side to side as she checked that her target wasn't there. In the low lighting of the bar, it was hard to see, thus hard to confirm her assumption.

"What are you doing here?" Tucker grabbed ahold of Bubbles' forearms to catch her attention. "Buttercup will _kill_ me if she finds out that I found you in a bar!" He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her away, his waist length dreads whipping the counter.

"_Don't touch me_!" Bubbles suddenly shrieked. Several heads turned in their direction and Tucker released her. She dropped her voice and hurriedly filled him in, placing a look of disgust on her face.

"I'm on a mission right now," she whispered, panicked. Her eyes darted back and forth. Tucker's eyes widened.

"You too?" he managed to ask, his voice low. Before she could respond, Tucker gave her a forceful push, enough to force her off the barstool. His words washed over her as she fell. "Fine, bitch. I'll find some other slut to have a good time with." Her eyes searched for his, and when she found them, his viridian eyes were apologetic as he turned to leave.

Arms suddenly surrounded her waist and a hot breath was at her ear.

"Is he bothering you, my dear?" a masculine voice purred into her ear. Bubbles whirled around, her feet hitting the ground as she stared into Senator Vollum's golden eyes.

He was tall, about six foot five, lanky, and in his mid-twenties. His scruffy black hair fell into his eyes just a tad, his caramel skin dimmed in the low lighting. Her mission mode switched on and she gave a nervous giggle.

"Not anymore. Thanks." She punctuated her words with a smile. "I don't know how I'll repay you," Bubbles continued. She fluttered her lashes. "Buy me a drink?" Vollum's smile made her feel like something curled up inside her and died.

"Two hours and sixteen drinks in Vollum later, Bubbles found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror of the bar's bathroom. Nausea splashed her throat with unease, unsettled at how easily the politician had wrangled the back room from the bartender. Large blue eyes stared back at her, platinum blonde locks framing a heart-shaped face, twin pigtails sitting high on her head. She gave a shudder and she closed her eyes to calm herself. Why couldn't she have been a brunette? She opened her eyes to find a green skinned Tucker behind her.

She opened her mouth to scream, her eyes widening, when his hand darted forward to muffle any sound she would make.

"Senator Vollum is a ghost. I was sent here to find him and eliminate him. Having you here made me alter my plans. . .if I let you go, do you promise not to scream?" Bubbles managed to nod her head and Tucker slowly let her go. She whirled around and barely gave his suddenly muscled form a second glance.

"Why are you green? And why are you _in the girl's bathroom?"_ she hissed in something just above a whisper.

"I'm part ghost, just like Danny and Sam—"

"Wait, Sam's a ghost too?"

"You have to promise not to tell Buttercup! Danny's the one in charge and he doesn't want too many people to know about us."

"Okay, fine, you guys are keeping stuff from Buttercup. It's a good thing you guys are already dead or she'd kill you. . .why are you in the girl's bathroom?"

"Are you all right in there? Or will I need to come in and get you?" Vollum's voice half slurred, half purred through the door. Tucker's hands shot out and grabbed her arms to prevent her from jumping too badly.

"I'll be right out!" the blonde called back. Panicked blue eyes lifted to meet with acid green ones.

"I want to make a deal with you. Finish your mission. If you end up not being able to kill him, I want you to promise me that you will call for me to finish him off. Do you promise?" Tucker asked, his dreads brushing against her forearm.

"Precious, I'm coming in!" the politician sang. The door handle turned.

"I promise!" Bubbles squeaked out in a whisper and Tucker gave her a smile. Releasing her, he turned invisible just as the door opened. The blonde rushed to the door and wrenched it open, attacking the man on the other side with her lips as she tried to bite back the bile rising in her chest. She let Vollum drag her into the room he had finagled from the bartender, and as soon as the door shut, she broke away from him. Pushing him roughly, he landed on a conveniently placed bed. Bubbles didn't even want to _know_ why there was a bed placed in the back room of a bar. She waited for the politician to regain his bearings and to look at her. His mouth was open in preparation of demanding from her an explanation why she pushed him when she suddenly dropped her faux fur coat, his mouth just open, any and all previous thoughts vanishing from his mind. Her 'mission-mode minx' reactivated somewhere deep inside of her and a sultry smile suddenly appeared on her face as she let the black haired politician molest her with his eyes. She suppressed a shudder as his eyes roamed her body.

The blonde's eyes rose to the misplaced mirror off to one side and let her mind shut off the rest of the way. Her training kicked into full gear, and cerulean eyes took in her own appearance, appreciating the sight she knew had the politician wrapped around her little finger. An ice blue dress left one shoulder bare. It went to about mid-thigh, and had three slits in one side, the two on the outside—one underneath her chest, the other above her pelvis—were bigger than the one on the inside, that showed her belly button and the blue dragonfly piercing that was there. On her wrists were two armbands made of the same material as her dress. She wore no jewelry, which was unusual for her, and the heels that decorated her feet wrapped around her ankles in faux fur, the fur itself cleverly trailing down and disguising the knife tips that were her stilettos. Vollum's hands and mouth were suddenly everywhere, and she let herself get lost in the sensations that were running through her body, a blonde haired, blue eyed face quickly passing before her eyes.

* * *

If she was Buttercup, she would slit his throat right then and there. Vollum hadn't satisfied her, went off quickly, _and was now asleep!_ Bubbles could feel her nonexistent temper rise as he snored away on the pillow beside her. Bubbles scoffed in disgust before coming to a decision. Rolling over, she got on top of Vollum and straddled him, one of her stilettos in hand. She woke the politician kup with a hand over his mouth and the knife point at his throat. Vollum's eyes shot open and widened as the blonde hovered above him.

"So," Bubbles purred, trying to imitate her black haired sister, "tell me _everything_ I want to know." Vollum's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed heavily.

"What. . .what would you like to know?" he asked, terrified to the bone.

"_Everything_," Bubbles purred in his ear, her bare chest brushing against his own. "Who do you work for?" she hissed, her switch of tones drastic enough to give anyone whiplash.

"I was employed by a princess," he stuttered out. "Her hair as red as blood, her dress a gold from the sun. She gets her way, and when she doesn't, she takes it." Bubbles sat up in shock.

"Princess!" she exclaimed as her hand at his throat wavered. It was obviously the wrong move. The blonde suddenly found herself staring up at the ceiling and black hair, the politician's weight settling down on her limbs. Vollum's face came into view and an ugly smirk twisted his lips, his hand coming to her throat.

"Don't think you'll get away alive now, Little Blondette," Vollum sneered, his countenance changing almost instantaneously. Bubbles struggled, but even with her superhuman strength, she couldn't budge him. Panic started to build up in her. "I really don't think my employer would want anyone to know she's around. Not just yet, at least. It's too bad," he lamented as his body began to glow an eerie green. Blue rings suddenly surrounded him, like they do when Danny Fenton changed into Phantom, turning his skin an ugly purple and his hair a sick green. His eyes glowed orange. "You would have made a wonderful sex toy." Senator Vollum lifted a hand and what looked like a plasma ball formed in it. Her panic bubbled up through her throat as she squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head to the side, Tucker's name falling from her lips.

Nothing happened. Then, Vollum's weight on her disappeared and Bubbles heard a blood-curdling scream that was suddenly cut off. The blonde's eyes snapped open to find the back of the green buff Tucker in front of her, his dreads trailing down his back. He blocked her view of the Senator. Bubbles shifted on the bed, getting to her knees, to look around the bulking behemoth. She vaguely realized that Tucker's eyes were glowing.

Tucker moved out of the way, letting her see Vollum as his naked human form was strung up on the face of a clock. He seemed frozen in time, his mouth wide open in a scream.

"What. . .happened to him?" she asked hesitantly. Tucker never moved his eyes from his prey. "Tucker?"

"It's Time Stop, one of my attacks. It freezes the target and then crucifies it on a clock face." The clock face suddenly shattered, shattering Vollum with it, both the clock and the senator disappearing in wisps of smoke. "Nothing can escape it." Bubbles collapsed onto the bed, trying to catch her breath.

"Thank you," she breathed out in a sign. Her dress was suddenly flung at her and it hit her in the face. "Hey!"

"You're welcome," Tucker chuckled, reverting back to his human form. "Now, get dressed and get back home. Your sisters will be worried about you."

"Right." Bubbles nodded and stepped back into her dress. Taking her hair out of the pigtails, she redid them and then looked at Tucker, who had an arm offered.

"Shall you need an escort out of the club, my Lady?" he asked. The blonde giggled.

"Of course, my dear sir," she replied, and after shrugging into her faux fur coat, took his proffered arm and they walked out, gaining a few stares from the patrons, but nothing else. As soon as the fresh air hit their faces, Bubbles released Tucker's arm and took to the air. "Thanks again, Tuck!" He lifted his hand up in response. As she flew away, Tucker ducked into an alley, changed into his ghost form, went intangible and disappeared into the ground.

It was only a few minutes later that Bubbles made it to the Underground, almost at Siren. She would have made it in time for her father's surprise.

Before she could land, she was tackled out of the air.

_A/N: Well, here's the end of Chapter 9, and just a rewind, showing Bubbles' mission and why the hell she got shot through a ceiling. :) Anyway, worthy mentions and reviews are below. And by the way, this was originally supposed to be chapter 8, but I decided I had to involve some things before this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed!_

**KeroNya—Happy Holidays! (that takes care of the whole week, right? **

**Bubblycutie—Thank you! And here's the new chapters! (Christmas special gets its own story now! Yay!)**

**Animeskullgirl16—Wow, that's a lot of reviews. Thank you! You'll find out later why Mojo was coughing up blood. And you never know. The girls MIGHT get a Cinderella ending. . .or at least a good one, anyway. But you never know with my fingers. They seem to want to type something completely different than what I have in mind. T.T And that dream was of the past. . .7 years in the past, actually. ****J** **And the guests? Well, you'll find out this chapter. Heheheh. And yes, Lenne is Boogie's new wife. . .SPOILER! **

**PB—Well, thank you for being honest. And here's the new update! ^.^ And if you want to favorite the Christmas Special, it's got its own story now!**

**Silver Eternity—Thank you, and screwing is what this story does best. :)**

**KaoruStars—haha, thank you. And your cookies will arrive shortly. ETA: . . . .uhhhhh. . . check your pantry. . . **

And Favs!

**xoKaiHiwatariloverxo**

**obsessedwithanime4**

And Alerts!

**chibigokugirl**

**kinara**

**obsessedwithanime4**


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: After this, I'll be replying to reviews via PMs. If you don't sign in, then I guess you'll just have to not get a reply then.

Also, go check out the poll on my profile. Of course you have to sign in to do it, unless you want to sent me a quick IM at IkuniHattori13 on AIM. But vote, why don't ya? This poll determines what story I upload once Cinderella is done!

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.** ** I wish I did . . .**

_Summary: After their creation, Professor Utonium decided he didn't want kids. Out in the street and on their own, what will they do when a helping hand leads them to darkness?_

Chapter 10

Bubbles blinked twice, trying to clear the dust from her vision. She shook her head to clear it, her pigtails bobbing from side to side. Her wide eyes took in her surroundings. Escalators galore surrounded her, and the blonde got to her feet, twirling around in amazement. There was a hole in the wall where she had crashed, showing the interior of a darkened movie theater. What looked to be an arcade flashed lights over her left shoulder while a casino—an adult arcade—was two floors up and to her right.

"Where have you been all my life?" Bubbles gasped in glee. "I am definitely sharing this with the girls. Blossom would **love** this!" She gasped again, excitement building up inside of her as her eyes lit upon a familiar store. "Oh my God! A Claires! I haven't seen one since I was ten!" she squeaked. About to dive into the store, only her instincts made her pause before Princess was suddenly in front of her, bits of the ceiling falling around her.

"Take one more look around you, you little slut. It'll be the last mall you ever see!" The redhead lunged at the blonde and the two started to exchange punches. After Princess shot a sharp punch to Bubbles' ribcage, the blonde felt the press of a glass bottle and a plan started to form in her head. Gaining some distance between them, Bubbles fished a glass bottle out and unstoppered it. Princess rushed her in that moment and the blonde's arm streaked forward, splashing the Angel Tears into the redhead's eyes, temporarily blinding her. Princess let out a shriek as her hands scrambled at her eyes to relieve the sudden burning.

Bubbles fled, thankful that Vollum's overactive libido had let her save the Tears for more _pressing_ matters. She flashed through the hole in Princess had created in the ceiling, gaining speed as she neared her daddy's nightclub, shaking plaster from her hair.

A blast hit her in the back and Bubbles turned to face Princess. The redhead was either squinting or glaring at her, and the blonde bet her opponent was trying to do both. The youngest Freyet sister blocked another laser, and Princess was suddenly in her face. Arms and legs came up in rapid succession, blocking and hitting as the two streaked through the sky. As Bubbles started to tire, Princess' attacks seemed to increase in intensity. The redhead hit her with there jabs in the face in rapid succession and a knee was suddenly in the blonde's gut. As Bubbles doubled over, Princess brought her leg up above the blonde's head and brought her heel down. Bubbles went streaking down and caught herself before she could hit ground. With a snarl, she flew back up and sent a blue laser at Princess, chilling the air as it passed by. Princess moved slightly and the laser glanced by her head. The redhead's hair suddenly felt heavy and her eyes dropped in shock.

"You froze my hair! You FROZE my HAIR!" she shrieked, and her eyes burned in fury. With a mighty yell, a golden beam of light appeared in the palms of her hands and struck Bubbles in the chest. The blonde went flying and crashed through the roof of a dance club. Princess could hear the beat pulsing into the air seconds before screams cut the music short.

With wide eyes, Princess gawked at her own destruction, the blonde not getting up. "Oopsie. That was too much," she mumbled in surprise. She flew toward the hole and paused when she glimpsed Buttercup and Blossom at the blonde's side. Taking a deep breath, the power at her fingertips making her hands tingle, she descended elegantly into the club, a sneer twisting her features.

* * *

A/N: So, yea. This is short. But here's the battle between Princess and Bubbles. :) Anyway, as stated earlier, there is a poll on my profile. Go there, and go vote. It asks, which story should I do after Cinderella? All of the choices in the poll have little excerpts on my profile, just keep scrolling down until you find them. We already have one vote, and an anonymous vote (because my brother didn't want to get an account but wanted to vote, he just told me over skype. Just so you know, he voted for The Dark Trinity. Now, doesn't that name make you want to go and check it out? :3 ). Start voting, because this poll will close down as soon as Cinderella is finished.

Speaking of Cinderella, there are two more chapters to write out and then the last chapter/epilogue. I would say that's not a lot of time, but seeing as how I don't have a definite updating schedule, I would say you've got a month at most.

I, personally, want to write Time Turners and Hippogriffs next, since it's a drabble series and it'll challenge me to keep each chapter under 100 words. And because each chapter is a drabble, it would get updated faster than other stories, because the entirety of it is already written out, I just need to write the chapters.

* * *

Reviews:

Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude: I know, right? Ah, being half ghost would be so cool!

1000GreenSun: Thank you! I'll hopefully be doing more soon. A new class just started up and I get to lose even more sleep! X(

animeskullgirl16: thank you! And we have one vote for the fight! :p

angelndevil1: Thank you! ^.^

Silver Eternity: No, you're right, I completely forgot about it. However, I now have a plan on which to explain it all. Muahahahahaha! XD

Jangonara: Why thank you! My fingers also thank you! ^.^

Dreams: Thank you! ^.^

Favorites and Alerts:

brightshadow4494

Angelndevil1

fanficfan98

Jangonara


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Go on. Go to my profile and vote for the next story (if you haven't yet already). You only have two more chapters to do so (excluding this one) so get going! Otherwise I might pick something you guys might get scarred by! :3

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.** ** I wish I did . . .**

_Summary: After their creation, Professor Utonium decided he didn't want kids. Out in the street and on their own, what will they do when a helping hand leads them to darkness?_

Chapter 11

"Why did you let her get away?"

"It wasn't my fault, blame Boomer! He tackled her and then let her go!"

"Hey, she punched me! She broke my nose!"

"You seem fine now,"

"It's still bleeding!" The three Rowdys bickered back and forth as they flew back to the nightclub. They had followed Princess up into the Aboveground, but after tailing her past the community college, Boomer had tackled her. She'd struggled enough to escape their grasps.

"Stop whining, boys." The three landed in front of Boogie, med-monsters swarming around him to stop the bleeding on his shoulder. "Bubbles will be as good as new in the morning. So will Blossom and Buttercup," he said, as Boomer opened his mouth to ask. He quickly snapped it shut with a blush.

"Where'd Him go?" Butch then asked as his brother's surveyed the damage done by Princess. There were no injuries besides Boogie, and the main damage was a scorch mark on the floor and the cragged hole in the ceiling. The monster winced as cleaning alcohol was applied to the hole in his shoulder by one med-monster while another was chanting something. A light green light suddenly encompassed the wound and, before a white bandage was wrapped around it, Butch could see the skin starting to reknit itself.

"With the girls. He took them home so they could heal better," Boogie replied, wincing again as the last of the bandages were tied off. The monster shrugged on his over jacket, ignoring the ruined shirt that laid at his side. He then stood up and nodded to the Rowdys. "You three better get home soon," he said in his drawl. "I suspect that you're going to be tired after chasing that girl down," he finished.

"Right," Brick replied and he nodded in return. Crossing his arms, Butch replied with a 'yea, whatever,' and Boomer gave a small 'okay.' The redhead took off first, quickly followed by his blond and blackette brothers. Boogie gave a small nod to the med-monsters before the two cretins disappeared in puffs of yellow smoke. The monster pimp grabbed his cane and started the slow trek to his stretch limousine.

Brick slammed open the door as soon as he got home to find that Mojo still wasn't anywhere to be found. Granted, the three didn't bother looking too hard, but still! The least that monkey could do is be around when they needed answers.

"Whatever," Butch stated as he started to strip before he even reached the hallway. His shirt and belt were already on the floor by the time he continued. "If monkey face decided to go into hiding, then let him. I'm going to bed," he stated and he disappeared into his room, his door trying to slam shut, but his pants stopped it the last few inches. A sock clad foot kicked the pair of pants into the hallway and the door slammed shut. Brick rolled his eyes at his naked brother's antics, letting Boomer pick up the pair of green boxers from off the lamp next to his room. The redhead gave a nod to his blond brother and headed for his own room, shutting his door with a more neater snap. He heard Boomer enter his own room with a closing door, the lock turning seconds later. The redhead did as his dark haired brother had and stripped down to his boxers. His cap landed on top of the faux disco ball that sat in the corner of his room, and he jumped his bed as if it was his next lay. Draping his wrist over his face, Brick closed his eyes, willing sleep to find him fast.

The next day, a Saturday, no one woke up. The entire household was as silent as the dead, or at least as silent as a household full of teenage boys could be. The next morning, however, saw Mojo being cornered by the Rowdys before he even got out of his room. Brick was the first to speak.

"Why'd you bail, man? Why'd you bail?"

"Watch your language, young man," Mojo snapped. Despite it being a Sunday, and all four of them sleeping in until noon, the monkey was still cranky.

"Dude, chillax," Boomer cut in.

"We were just wondering where the hell you went last night that you couldn't come with us. Especially since you had promised that night to us, and then Him had to take us! What the hell?" Butch continued. Mojo's eye twitched. Brick opened his mouth to keep talking, and that seemed to be the straw that broke the monkey's back.

"Enough! Do you want to know why I was not able to join you last night? I will tell you why I could not join you last night. I was not feeling well, so in the time that it took for you to find your brother, after he had fled to feel sorry for himself, I went to lie down. I ended up falling asleep and woke up this morning just like you three did. Is that a satisfactory answer for you, or do you require a farfetched answer to satisfy your unnatural curiosity?" Butch was impressed. The monkey had said all of that in one breath.

"Yea, yea. Good enough," the blackette then mumbled. Mojo monkeyed his way around the brothers and headed for the kitchen. Brick was the first to follow, followed closely by his brothers.

"Why was Him so buddy buddy with Boogie?" Brick asked as Mojo went through his routine of making his morning coffee. Boomer and Butch picked up that line of thought.

"Yea, is that freak so bad? Not only did Him make us be civil to him, but when we were at the club we found out some interesting information on him. I mean, did you know he adopted those girls? Even a human didn't want them, but he—" Mojo interrupted Butch.

"Of which girls do you speak of?" the monkey asked.

"You know those girls we were talking about earlier? Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Freyets? Boogie adopted them after the guy that made them threw them out," Boomer replied. Mojo was silent as he let that sink in.

"What's your beef with him, anyway?" Brick continued. The monkey took a deep breath, grabbed his mug of coffee, and went to go sit down.

"Sit. Have breakfast." He looked at the clock. "Or lunch." Butch ended up snatching the pop tart that Boomer was about to eat right out of his hands after sticking a cup of ramen in the microwave. Brick merely leaned up against the wall, his eyes on Mojo Jojo as Boomer punched his dark haired brother in the arm.

"A long time ago, I was a monkey in a lab. I was an assistant to a professor who was experimenting with dangerous ingredients. Professor Utonium decided that he wanted more. It wasn't enough that he had a lab assistant who was willing to do everything for him. It wasn't enough that he was already getting government funding for his projects. He wanted more. He set off to create the perfect human being. What better way to start than to create the perfect little girl?

"I saw his plan for what it really was. He wanted to make his own army to take over the world. He wanted to make sure that he was the only one to have them. He wanted children, who would follow him, and only him. He got it right the first time, but he didn't see the potential until after they were gone." Mojo paused, and Brick caught it.

". . .you said they. Before you only mentioned one girl. What—?"

"He combined sugar, spice, and everything nice. To make them superhuman, he added Chemical X. An explosion resulted from the mixture of ingredients and knocked me out. When I woke up, there were three little girls surrounding me. One was in pink, one was in blue, and one was in green. They introduced themselves as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup respectively. Utonium dubbed them the PowerPuff Girls.

"They had only been born for a few hours, these little girls of five years old, when Utonium decided they were incomplete. The girls didn't want to fight. They wanted to be the little girls that they were. He wouldn't allow it. The three were barely able to nurse me back to health before they were kicked out of the house. I snuck out after them and made sure they stayed safe. After a while, they had bunkered down in the alleyway that Boogie had found them in. He took them and I went back to Utonium, but when I did, his failure had already affected him. The house was a wreak. The lab was a wreak.

"I got back 'too late', he had said. He took a scalpel to me." Mojo abandoned his coffee mug to shrug off his blue tunic to show the white scars that marred his black fur. "I was stuck in that house for three years after that. My life became a living hell. After a while, I had started to blame Boogie for what Utonium was doing to me. When the mad scientist had left for a convention, I had run and never looked back. I lost track of Boogie when he went underground with the girls, and it had only been a year after leaving that horrid man that I made you three. I knew how he had made the girls, and I was still afraid of him finding me and hurting me again. I needed someone to fend him off. And when you three were made, I knew that I could never let him know about you three. I left with you three and ended up in the same city as Boogie. I kept to the Aboveground, he stuck to the Underground, and I hated him. I still hate him, but it's nothing I can help. You three know the rest," Mojo finished, and just in time. He was suddenly overcome with a bout of coughs that sent him doubling over. Before any of the Rowdys could rush over to help him, he had his cape up to his mouth to cough into it and started to stagger towards his room. He left the three in the kitchen, to wrap their minds around what he just told them.

Butch shook his head, dispelling any and all thoughts from his head. He glanced at the clock and then headed toward the living room and the TV where Hell Hogs was just starting up. Brick dispersed to his room while Boomer dazedly headed outside to sit on the patio, and possibly sleep out there.

* * *

Buttercup yawned widely as her eyes fluttered open. She stretched out her limbs just to find her hand hitting a face and her foot hitting a crotch. She didn't know which sister was which, and at the moment, she couldn't care less. It felt like her body was in heaven right now. The aches that were in her shoulder blades from the past few days were gone, and all exhaustion she felt the night before, after waking the first time and then the tiredness she felt from helping Bubbles heal was completely gone. Her mind, however, started to process the dream she knew wasn't a dream. As soon as her cognizant abilities returned to her, she knew she was going to grill Bubbles about Tucker being a ghost. But until then, she'd be happy to laze about in bed. In fact, she would take this opportunity to fall back aslee—."

"Mmm, what time is it?" Blossom muttered sleepily from near her head. Her hand flopped down and hit Buttercup in the face. The blackette grumbled and pushed the hand away while turning over on her side. A noise suddenly came from where Bubbles laid on the bed, something between a high pitched whine and a sigh.

"Shush! Imma sleepy sleep," the blonde mumbled as she shifted as well, using Buttercup's other foot as a pillow as she started to slightly drool.

"EW!" Buttercup's leg violently twitched and she kicked Bubbles in the face, effectively waking her up. The blonde's subsequent shrieks woke their readheaded sister up, and the three knew they wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Blossom was first to move off of the bed to get ready for the day, with Bubbles following soon after, leaving Buttercup to lounge on the bed as she waited for her turn. As the blonde ran a brush through her curls, Blossom leaned in the doorway leading to the bathroom and leveled her sister with a piercing stare, her toothbrush working circuits in her mouth.

"So, what was with that dream?" Blossom sneered in between brush strokes. Bubbles froze and she slowly looked up at her redheaded sister. She nervously laughed.

"Heh heh, what do you mean?" Buttercup then set her gaze on her baby sister, her intent in her eyes.

"Forget the dream, those were just memories. What I want to know is why the hell Tucker was a ghost?" the blackette exploded, rising up off the bed to pass Blossom to do her own duties in the bathroom. The door was kept open.

"Ew, Buttercup! Gross!" Bubbles screeched as she cleaned the brush of her hair and then tossed it to Blossom. Buttercup emerged with her toothbrush in hand and her eyes rolling.

"Details, now," she demanded of the blonde. Bubbles sighed.

"Ask him. In fact, ask all three. You should hear it from them and not a secondhand source." She pushed Buttercup out of the bathroom and shut the door. The blackette and redhead heard the shower start, and Buttercup started swearing.

"Don't you dare take all the hot water!" she screeched, and, to occupy herself, stalked over to their shared wardrobe and wrenched the doors open to find it filled with the same hideous dresses with the black stripe around the midriff. She shrieked again. "I don't _believe_ that woman!"

"What did Sedusa do now?" Blossom stated as she worked through a particularly severe knot at the base of her skull.

"She was in our closet again! And stole all our new clothes that Father got us!" The brush fell out of Blossom's hands.

"She did _what_?" the redhead asked in a deadly voice. Buttercup ignored her.

"Ugh, I hate her!" she started to bitch, the water in the bathroom shutting off. "Ever since she became Father's bitch, she's stolen all of our tasteful clothes and made us wear the same fucking dresses every single day!" Bubbles appeared out of the bathroom, toweling her hair dry.

"What's wrong now?" she asked.

"Sedusa. Wardrobe. _Kill her_!" Blossom muttered angrily. A knock sounded at their door and their father entered.

"How are you three? You slept for an entire day, you were so exhausted," he stated. Buttercup mumbled and Blossom glowered in the corner. Bubbles stepped up.

"We're feeling fine, but Sedusa went through our closet again. She took the clothes you gave us on Friday and the only things we have now are those dresses that she says we 'look positively a_dor_able in'!" The blonde winced at her own imitation of the woman. Her daddy frowned as he looked at his three girls.

"I'll take care of it," he replied. "I'll have Klarissa bring you new clothes. Feel free to burn those dresses as long as you don't burn down anything else," he stated, and Boogie left the room.

"What day is it today?" Bubbles asked after a while. Buttercup had started painting her nails by then, and answered with only a quick look at her phone.

"Sunday."

"_I MISSED MY SHOW?_" she shrieked, scandalized. Bubbles, in only her underwear and a tank top, scrambled out of their room to find a room with a TV.

* * *

Monday morning found the girls getting on the city bus to get to school and finding the Rowdys already on it. Boomer caught Bubbles' eye and both looked away, blushing, her moving to sit in the seat across the aisle from him. Buttercup saw Butch sitting on the aisle side of her seat. Fuming, she squeezed past him to grab the window seat. Once settled, she brought her feet up onto the seat and leaned against the window. It was only after they started moving that she pushed out with her feet and sent her dark haired counterpart into the aisle.

His chin caught the seat next to him. "Hey!" he protested as he picked himself up. He saw Buttercup winking merrily at him with a toothy grin, her legs stretched out to cover the entire seat. Gaining a devious smile himself, Butch grabbed her by her ankles, picked her feet up and sat down, placing Buttercup's feet on his lap. The most she did in retaliation was glare at him, but did nothing else. She put her iPod's earbuds into her ears and tuned out the world as Butch did the same, him lightly drumming a beat out on her shins.

Blossom rolled her eyes at her siblings' behavior and sat down next to Brick, whose seat was in front of Butch's but behind Boomer's. The two merely glanced at each other before zoning out in their own worlds.

The hour long bus ride saw to it that the eldest of both sets of siblings fell asleep on each other, Blossom snuggled in on Brick's shoulder as he laid with his back against the window. Buttercup and Butch still had their music in, only switch headphones and iPods halfway through to find music to steal from each other. Boomer and Bubbles were still in their separate seats, Bubbles having pulled a magazine out of her bag that she hadn't even read and instead, sneaked looks at Boomer, and Boomer, who had stared out the window for the past sixty minutes, his elbow on the window, his chin in his hand, also sneaked looks at Bubbles out of the corner of his eyes. Their separation from each other hadn't changed, either. The bus stopped, and the six nearly tripped over themselves in the attempt to get to their respective spots.

The boys secluded themselves under their normal tree—the six had caught the early bus—and the girls headed up towards the school. Buttercup immediately found Danny, Sam, and Tucker. The fifth member in their group, the one dubbed 'Cartman,' had a dentist appointment getting his wisdom teeth pulled. It was safe to say he would be gone for the entire week. Bubbles went to join her friends, Sarah, Christine, and Luna in the corner near the Arts Center. The student teacher for their Show Choir class, Deedee (they were told to pretend she didn't have a last name), was showing them a new dance routine she had made the night previous. Blossom joined her fellow academic friends, Dexter, whom she had dated briefly in Junior year, Dib, who was planning on majoring in astronomy with a minor in paranormal sciences when he goes to college, and Hermione, who excelled in every subject imaginable.

Buttercup, the ever impulsive one, quickly extricated Sam from the boys, her reason of a, "it's a female talk" getting Danny and Tucker to go ahead to Chemistry class to save them all seats. When they were a generous distance away, Buttercup grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her off to the side.

"Are you a ghost too? Like Danny and Tucker?" she demanded in a hushed voice. Sam's reaction was all that Buttercup needed. With a gasp and the widening of her eyes, it took a moment or two for Sam to respond verbally.

"How do you know that Tucker's a ghost?" the rich girl asked in a conspiratorial whisper. Buttercup leaned closer.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours," came Buttercup's reply. Without missing a beat, Sam responded simply.

"Yes."

"Me and my sisters have superpowers that we use under the direction of our father to curtail underground activities against him, the Underground, and the Aboveground. One of these abilities is to share memories in the form of dreams. Tucker ended up telling Bubbles, because they were both sent after the same guy and he saved her from him. But to do so, he had to transform," the Powerpuff explained. Sam nodded.

"Makes sense," she stated, and the bell rang. "We'll finish this conversation later, with the boys," Sam said as the other girl nodded in agreement. They both went to Chemistry, where they were forced to learn about different dyes made by naturally grown plants in nature. Their homework? To find and identify three plants that fabric dye was made out of in the past. Sam was practically bouncing in her seat.

Hours later, in the last class of the day during afternoon announcements, a voice familiar to the six came on to the loudspeaker with a special bulletin.

_"And don't forget the pep rally at three o'clock after school, in the large gymnasium, as this week is the kick off of Fullviewville High's Homecoming Week! Come cheer on the Fighting Roosters in their victory against Citysville's Eborton High Basilisks! Let's demolish them, all in school spirit!"_

The voice was so familiar, Buttercup seemed to be getting a migraine when thinking about it. Quickly shaking it off, she tossed a paper ball at Danny's head and watched as he let it phaze right through him to hit his desk. He turned around and gave her a bemused smile, coupled with a roll of his eyes. When the teacher wasn't looking, he quickly motioned to the empty seat next to him and, in a flash of green light, Buttercup was sitting next to him.

"I don't like the sound of this pep rally. It's unnatural." She frowned in contemplation, then continued. I know I'm going to have to go, though. Bubbles has to be there, and Blossom will want to hang with her friends."

"Well, what about hanging with us?" Danny asked. Buttercup smiled sheepishly at him.

"I actually didn't think about that," she admitted. He leveled her with a look, then lowered his voice when he saw the teacher glance over at them.

"Well, me, Sam, and Tucker will hang with you at the gym until your sisters are done socializing," he stated. Buttercup suddenly grew a devious smile.

"Yes, we will hang out," she practically purred. Danny suddenly got shifty eyed as Buttercup settled into her stolen seat, a grin on her face like she was the cat that ate the canary.

"Do I even want to know?" he gulped, and she merely kept the grin on her face.

"I just have a question for you guys, later." For the rest of the lesson, Buttercup sat at her desk, practically purring at her ingenuity.

The pep rally came soon enough and nearly the entire school turned up to cheer on the Roosters, or the 'Fighting Cocks', as Buttercup called them.

She, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were huddled in the corner watching as Bubbles and the other cheerleaders sprang about the room in complex maneuvers that had won them the first place trophy at the state championships. Buttercup turned back to the story Tucker was telling and feigned interest.

"And so he said, "Oscar Mayer? That's baloney!" he waited for the laughs that never came.

"That's it?" Buttercup asked as she raised an eyebrow. Tucker shrugged in response.

"Whatever, dudes," he replied.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys about something that I already asked Sam about," she told the boys. Both nodded as Sam's eyes widened. "Why were you hiding the fact from me that Sam and Tucker are ghosts?" The African American boy rounded on the blackette.

"Bubbles told you?"

"You told Bubbles?" Danny responded. Tucker floundered for a bit, searching for an acceptable answer when Buttercup spoke for him.

"Me and my sisters have supernatural powers that allows us to fly, fight, and even survive being thrown into a brick wall. One of our powers is to heal by contact, but a side effect is that it will drain our energy to share it. During this process, we sometimes share memories in the form of dreams. The past few hours of Friday night came to me and Blossom in a dream, and we found out that Tucker was sent on the same mission that Bubbles was. He, being the gentleman, let her try to finish it on her own, but he was too tough for her. Tucker came to her rescue and helped her get home." Danny was silent as he regarded his friends. Then he sighed.

"Why is it that I'm always the last to know?" he complained. The other three laughed. A sudden cheer came up from the stands as Bubbles landed a particularly tough maneuver. Buttercup turned to watch as Bubbles landed another challenging leap.

She had landed it and she and the cheerleaders just started one of their newest routines when a familiar face decided to crash through the ceiling of the gymnasium.

"Hello, you worthless boys and girls!" Princess Morebucks, in her gold outfit and rocket fitted boots, trilled out to the roaring crowds below her. "I'm calling out the Rowdyruff Boys and the Freyet sisters! If you don't want to come out, here's some incentive for you!" She threw something to the gymnasium floor, making the cheerleaders scatter. It was wrapped in a white cape, and rolled a few feet before the cape fell off to reveal a green monkey in a purple tunic.

It was Mojo Jojo, and he was dead.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Silver Eternity, *charisma, Angelndevil1, Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude, Keyks554, *Dreams, KeroNya, aimeskullygirl16 and it's meeeeeeeee (I'm sorry if I forgot an 'e' or three) for reviewing! Responses, yes, are PMed. (or at least they should be. XD )

*didn't log in. :(

And don't forget to vote! Two more chapters, and then I'll post the first chapter of the winner! (so if you wish to know the winner, you might as well Author Alert me. That's the best way to find out what the hell I'm doing. :3

Also, so far, it seems that Time Turners and Hippogriffs will win! TtaH (a Tomione fic) is in the lead with three votes, and Starlight (the sequel to this) and The Dark Trinity (a Danny Phantom fic) are tied with one each. Keep voting! At this point, I don't care if you already voted on the poll. Vote again by PMing me! Or leaving me a review! And I'm sure you guys wouldn't mind getting the story of your choice picked, huh? :)

^and yes, the above is shameless pimping of my poll and interaction between readers and author. What? I'm a lonely little authoress! :3


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Go on. Go to my profile and vote for the next story (if you haven't yet already). You only have one more chapter after this to do so, so get going! Otherwise I might pick something you guys might get scarred by! :3

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.** ** I wish I did . . .**

_Summary: After their creation, Professor Utonium decided he didn't want kids. Out in the street and on their own, what will they do when a helping hand leads them to darkness?_

Chapter 12

_ "Hello, you worthless boys and girls!" Princess Morebucks, in her gold outfit and rocket fitted boots, trilled out to the roaring crowds below her. "I'm calling out the Rowdyruff Boys and the Freyet sisters! If you don't want to come out, here's some incentive for you!" She threw something to the gymnasium floor, making the cheerleaders scatter. It was wrapped in a white cape, and rolled a few feet before the cape fell off to reveal a green monkey in a purple tunic._

_ It was Mojo Jojo, and he was dead._

"BITCH!" came Boomer's voice from in front of the stands where he had been watching Bubbles and the others perform. He shot up into the air as a blue streak and hovered in front of Princess.

"Boomer!" Brick and Butch quickly joined their brother in the sky, ignoring their classmates' gasps at witnessing the three flying. "Princess, who do you think you are?"

"What do you want?" Butch snarled, his hackles rising.

"I want one final showdown with you boys and those sluts you hang around with," she exclaimed. Boomer shook with rage.  
"Bubbles isn't a slut," he ground out, moving forward to hit her. Each of his arms were suddenly restrained by Butch and Brick.

"Neither is Blossom," Brick continued. After a few minutes of silence, the redhead and blonde looked toward their dark haired brother. He shrugged.

"What? Buttercup's kinda skanky!"

Buttercup, on the ground with her group, heard his comment and her eyes narrowed as she cracked her knuckles. "Oh, I'll show you skanky. Right after I beat the living shit out of that redhead for calling me a slut!" she growled under her breath. She moved to join them in the air when Sam grabbed her waist. Buttercup looked behind her to see Danny shaking his head.

"Let them deal with it. You can clean up afterward. With our help, of course, should you need it," he told her. Tucker was still watching the exchange carefully, reading the lips of everyone involved.

"Guys," he said suddenly, his eyes never leaving the brewing battle in the sky. "The chick just spat on the dead dude on the ground. She's gone, and so are the Rowdyruffs." Buttercup cracked her neck from turning her head so quickly.

"Buttercup!" Sam let go of her friend as Blossom and Bubbles ran up to their sister.

"Let's go, girls!" the redhead exclaimed as she kept shooting nervous looks at the hole Princess had made in the ceiling. "The boys are raring to kill, and Princess knows how to hide. They'll tear the city apart to find her!"

"Then let's go!" Buttercup took to the sky, eliciting more gasps from the crowd of students who were still petrified in their seats. More gasps followed when Blossom and Bubbles followed, Danny, Sam, and Tucker not too far behind.

Once off of school property, it wasn't too hard to find the three grieving boys. Buttercup followed her sister as Blossom led them along the line of carnage that destroyed most of the city. Danny, Sam, and Tucker flew a few hundred feet behind them, reverting to their ghost forms and turning intangible almost as soon as they exited the school. The dark haired girl had her eyes scanning the city, and suddenly spotted a flash of blonde hair down below.

"Blossom! Boomer, at six o'clock!" Buttercup yelled. Blossom immediately readjusted their position to intercept the male blonde, but then Bubbles added her discovery.

"Brick's at 3 o'clock! And Butch got behind us! They've surrounded us!" Buttercup turned in midair, to face her three friends trailing behind them.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker! Get away! They're putting up a shiel—" her words were cut off when an unknown force from below uppercutted her, sending her back a few feet. When she turned her attention back to where they had flown, she saw the three ghosts through what looked to be a green, blue, and red translucent barrier, the colors swirling together as if alive with the boys' anger. Cracking her jaw back into place, Buttercup left them to their own devices when Bubbles cried out below her. Her attention was drawn there to find Boomer had driven Bubbles into the ground, his feet on her back as he yanked on her hair, her blonde locks wrapped tightly around his fist. "Bubbles!" Buttercup exclaimed. Another fist to her jaw brought her back to her own fight, and when she adjusted her flight pattern to match her opponent's, she saw that it was Butch who had hit her. A column of hot air suddenly shot past her back, and she flew a foot forward just in time to miss the column of flames Blossom and Boomer created.

"Hey, pay attention!" Butch's growl was the only warning she got before she got a leg in the gut. Her breath knocked out of her, she blocked a barrage of punches before lashing out with one of her own.

"What the hell?" Buttercup screamed in his face. He smirked at her in a way that, had she been wearing any, she would have soaked her panties.

"You were going to stop us, weren't you?" he growled as his hand streaked toward her face. She block it and the leg attack before aiming for his face with the palm of her hand. She heard something crack, and when Butch brought his face up, his nose was streaming blood. Whoops.

"We have to stop you. Sure, Princess needs to die." She ducked under his laser beam and speared him in the gut, tackling him to the ground. Bubbles and Boomer flashed past them in a streak of blue light, a breeze of cold air following them. "But you can't destroy the town to do so!"

"Then how do you propose we do that, little girl?" he taunted, "Ask her nicely to come out? Don't think so." Buttercup's eyes flashed. Without giving him a warning, she tackled him into the air, all words lost in her snarls. Back in the air, she pushed him away from her and she held her hand out to the side, as if holding something. All of a sudden, electricity erupted in the palm of her hand and formed into a giant mallet. Butch ignited his own ball of lightning, the crackling from the spinning orb sounding like chirping birds. The two charged towards each other, not even noticing that their siblings were all doing the same thing at the same time. When they collided, there was a mini-explosion and dust clouds kicked up. When they cleared, there was a clear winner.

Butch held the semi-conscious Buttercup up by the collar of her hoodie, his arm quickly wrapping around her waist to keep her upright. His breaths came in pants, that last move had taken a lot out of him. It was only by a sheer miracle that his attack was slightly more powerful than his female counterpart's. A low moan from her roused him from his dazed mindset. He started flying toward the ground and placed the slightly more cognizant Buttercup on the ground.

A shrill laughter echoed through the air, and as Buttercup's eyes snapped open, Butch silenced her with a finder on her lips. His expression softened slightly. "We'll take care of her. You conserve your energy and heal up in case she defeats us," he told her. He took off, her parting words barely reaching his ears.

"Make her wish she was dead."

To Buttercup, it might have been minutes, it might have been hours, but some time had passed the next time someone brought her to her senses. Blossom landed heavily on her knees next to her dark haired sister as Bubbles floated over to the two. When she reached her two older sisters, she collapsed to her butt, her ponytail holders long gone as he hair streamed across her back. The blonde and redhead each took one of Buttercup's hands and the blackette suddenly felt a surge of energy. Within seconds she was able to sit up.

"How are they doing?" she asked, wincing as a particularly nasty scrape scabbed over and then disappeared entirely right before her eyes.

"Boomer got sent flying into the ground a few minutes after they engaged her. He didn't get up. Butch followed him twenty minutes ago. Brick's the only one left, and he can't stand much more," Blossom replied as her head drooped to Buttercup's shoulder.

"What?" She helped Bubbles stand by locking her elbow and letting her blonde sister use it as a crutch. She then allowed herself to be pulled up. The both of them then pulled Blossom to her feet.

A sudden rumble through the ground a few minutes later shook their feet and the cloud of dust that followed Brick's last breath blew over them smoggily. He was in his own crater in between his brothers.

"No!" Blossom shrieked. She flashed over to the crater and fell to her knees. "You will pay!" Those few minutes Brick was able to hold Princess off, however, were worth it. The girls had regained enough strength to stay standing up. Granted, they could, at most, stoop at their current energy levels, but when the villainous redhead landed before them in her gold plated suit, the three's backs went straight, refusing to show weakness in front of her.

"Well? Show me what you can do," Princess laughed haughtily. "At least give me _some_ sort of challenge before I kill you!" she then declared. Buttercup shared a look with blossom, and she then looked over to Bubbles, who had caught Blossom's eye as well. Their plan was agreed upon. They didn't have enough energy to pull it off, but if they drew off of their life energy. . .

"Fuck this. As long as we take her down, I'll do anything!" Buttercup suddenly screamed. She took to the air, Bubbles and Blossom quickly following. The blackette charged electricity to her fists while her sisters incorporated their own elements into their clenched hands. Princess stood on the ruptured ground, sneering at the trio.

"Go ahead, make my day!" she screeched. The sisters started to circle in the air, getting closer and closer to each other until they were almost touching. And then they grabbed each others hands, lacing their fingers together as they spun faster and faster and faster until they became a blur of color.

"By Jupiter's Lightning!" Buttercup suddenly screamed.

"And Mars' bright Fire!" Blossom continued.

"And Neptune's freezing Ice!" Bubbles then added.

"Powerpuff Planet Destroyer!" they screamed all together. A gold light surrounded them and they, as a single spinning entity of green, blue, red, and gold, shot towards Princess, who suddenly had panic crossing her features. They collided with her before she could move out of the way and Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup crash landed into one of the downed buildings halfway across town. They laid in their own craters in the asphalt, their breaths nonexistent. They weren't conscious to see Princess take her last bloodied breath as the evil teen's eyes took in the lower half of her body, which was several feet away in the top of the crater, while her upper half laid several feet below it. They didn't witness the townsfolk gathering around the edges of the holes made by girls and boys, and they weren't conscious to feel the foreboding wind as it started to blow through the city.

They certainly did not see the dark shadow that was suddenly cast over everything, nor did they see the citizens scurrying to find holes they could hide in as a low growl reverberated through the streets.

* * *

a/n: REVIEW please, if you would. Because I have a minimum wage job and reviews keep me full so I don't have to buy food. Being a poor college student sucks. :(

I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN 4 MONTHS! But alas, school has been a bitch so far. I know I've been uploading one-shots, but those were to keep me from going insane. Also, this month is NaNoWriMo, which I'm participating in for the first time. Right now, I'm at 382 words. . .out of 50,000. . .if people have been staying on track, I should be above 20,000 right about now. Yes, I'm screwed. I'm hoping to get the epilogue to this out by Friday. Here's hoping! *crosses fingers*

Thanks to Silver Eternity, keyks554, spiceypepper, animeskullgirl16, Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude, gpt13, channylover71, , Black Aeon, Lady Youko Kurama, Sejjo, Yin-Neko-Kura-Haruno, Gefion, CrossxXxRose, devilrofi, dragonroses, BayBall, Desired .Seddie, Rony456 for favoriting, alerting, and/or reviewing! Responses, yes, are PMed. (or at least they should be. XD )

*didn't log in. :(

And don't forget to vote! One more chapter, and then I'll post the first chapter of the winner! (so if you wish to know the winner, you might as well Author Alert me. That's the best way to find out what the hell I'm doing. :3

Also, so far, it seems that Time Turners and Hippogriffs will win! TtaH (a Tomione fic) is in the lead with seven votes, The Dark Trinity (a Danny Phantom fic) has four votes, and Starlight (the sequel to this) has two votes (don't worry, even if it loses, I'll post it later, probably after the first few chapters of the new story). {AS OF 7/28/11} Keep voting! At this point, I don't care if you already voted on the poll. Vote again by PMing me! Or leaving me a review! And I'm sure you guys wouldn't mind getting the story of your choice picked, huh? :)

^and yes, the above is shameless pimping of my poll and interaction between readers and author. What? I'm a lonely little authoress! :3


	14. Chapter 13: Epilogue

And the results are in! The winner is. . . .drumroll please. . .*drumroll starts out of nowhere*

Da da da daaaaa! Time Turners and Hippogriffs! Woot! First chapter of that will come shortly. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Cinderella. :3

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.** ** I wish I did . . .**

_Summary: After their creation, Professor Utonium decided he didn't want kids. Out in the street and on their own, what will they do when a helping hand leads them to darkness?_

Epilogue

Blossom opened her eyes. There was no weariness to it. The transition between the Dreaming and the Waking world was seamless. Now if only she could remember what her dream was about. She felt Bubbles stir next to her, and then Buttercup moved on her other side.

"What," Buttercup paused for a mere second, to regain her bearings," is going on?"

"Last I remember," Bubbles replied as she started stretching her limbs like a cat, "is that we took out Princess with our final attack. I don't even remember hitting the ground." Both of them looked to their redheaded sister.

"I don't remember anything either." Blossom shrugged.

A knock at their door had them shifting their attentions elsewhere. Boogie stood there, looking tired but happy.

"Daddy!" Bubbles exclaimed and she jumped up out of bed to fly to him.

She fell on her face.

"Girls, we need to have a talk." As Bubbles picked herself up off the ground, Boogie walked in and sat on the bed. The three clustered around them. "You three had died-"

"What?" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Him found you three, and the Rowdys, all in your own separate craters. All dead. Just like when you were little." He took a pause, one which Blossom took advantage of.

"Then how are we alive?"

Boogie emitted a frustrated grunt. "There are only so many times he can bring you back to life, girls! The first time was free of charge, but the second one?"

"That's why I can't fly, isn't it?" Bubbles asked. Dread settled over the three as Boogie slowly nodded his head.

"He took your powers as a balancer. Otherwise you would have stayed dead, no matter what He had done." There was a few seconds of silence before Blossom piped up.

"We can do this," she started, warming herself up to the idea, "be normal-"

"You were always normal," Boogie interjected, fatherly intentions kicking in.

"As ourselves," Buttercup argued, "but we weren't really normal. We were extraordinary, because not everyone has powers." Boogie looked lost, as if he just realized that his girls weren't little girls anymore.

"We can be normal," Blossom continued. "It will take time," she stated slowly, as if testing the idea on er tongue, "but we can do it."

A knock on the door interrupted their family moment. A woman in her late 20's stood her entire height of 5 foot 4 and still seemed menacing, her oversized jeans barely clinging to her hips and her band tee covering up whatever skin that her pants would have shown. Her coffee colored hair contrasted little with her cocoa tinted skin, gray eyes peering out at them from under long lashes with a startling intensity. Her hands ended up on her hips. Klarissa, the babysitter-turned-housemaid had finally emerged from her self-exile in her room.

"You three have half an hour until the bus comes for school. Remember, I don't allow lateness." The look on her face before she left made all of them, including Boogie, shiver in fear. The monster then turned back to the girls.

"Do you feel up to going to school?" When the girls nodded, he stood up and went over to their closet before wrenching open the door. It revealed all of the clothes Sedusa had stolen from them. "You've been asleep for three days. Within that time, Sedusa was escorted off the premises. She won't be taking anything of yours any longer." He stooped and kissed each teen's forehead. "Now get going. Now that Klarissa is finally out of her depression over Mr. Green, she'll be tougher than ever." With a smile, Boogie left them to get ready for school.

Yes, the girls had to rush to make it to the bus stop on time, but they were quickly able to adjust. Due to their father's restrictions on power use in the Aboveground, they were already used to going powerless. The hour bus ride seemed like nothing, and when they were dropped off in front of their school, Brick, Boomer, and Butch were waiting for them. Blossom didn't even hesitate as they all started walking towards the school.

"Did Him really-"

"Yeah," Brick replied surly. Him and his brothers didn't seem to happy.

"And he took your-"

"Yeah." Brick seemed to deflate when he said that.

Bubbles was oblivious.

"Does that mean you're normal too?" she asked.

". . .yeah."

Bubbles let loose a happy shriek and tackled Boomer, knocking him to the grass, ignoring the stares they got from the other students as they walked past the tree.

"Well, they certainly took their time," Buttercup muttered sarcastically. Blossom noticed how Butch donned a mischievous smile and quickly moved behind her dark haired sister and wrapped his arms around her waist, settling his chin on her shoulder. Buttercup tensed.

"It should be our turn next, right?" he asked. Blossom winced as she witnessed her sister's physical response.

The next second, Buttercup grabbed her backpack and turned away from Butch, a blush on her cheeks as he sat on the ground, a hand on his bloody nose. Their siblings merely laughed.

a/n:

Thanks to Silver Eternity, SomeWeirdCrazyChick, animeskullgirl16, Shilioh*, for favoriting, alerting, and/or reviewing! Responses, yes, are PMed. (or at least they should be. XD )

*didn't log in. :(

Yes, it's short, I'm sorry! *hides* But I finished it! Yay me!

Thank you so much, you guys, for sticking with me on this journey. Can you believe it? I believe this is my first multi-chaptered story that I have finished. Phew! *wipes imaginary sweat* Now, if only I can write out the sequel and then revise the Xmas special, everything will be dandy! Oh, and find that one book. . .you'll find out why after a few chapters of my next story, which is Time Turners and Hippogriffs, a Hermione GrangerxTom Marvolo Riddle story. And yes, there is time traveling. Woot!


End file.
